My Life in a World of Heroes is Harsh as Expected
by JAGA03
Summary: Komachi, if your entire image of me crashed around you, could you still say you I love you Nii-chan with that smile? Almost 8 years since their parents died in the line of duty and Komachi takes her first step to follow in their parents footsteps. Hachiman has supported her all this time, but there is only so much he can do for her before she find out how far he has gone for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys how are you, this is the idea I had for a Boku no Hero Cross over as it were, I hope you enjoy it please read and review no flaming thanks**

* * *

Prologue

" _Those who forgive themselves, and are able to accept their true nature... They are the strong ones_."Itatchi Uchiha

It is funny or rather more ironic at least in his mind. It has almost 8 years to the day that his parents died, he thought he would be able to get over it. But even now he finds himself waking up in the morning and missing them. It had fallen to him to take on the role of the parents, to become the adult in the Hikigaya family. A voice roused him from his trance "Are you alright, Hiki?"

Brought out of his lingering pain, Hachiman Hikigaya turned to look at the other occupant of his bed. A woman with tanned skin, red eyes, a toned muscular build, a face that was quite pleasing to look at and her assets were well rounded. She looked somewhat concerned at Hachiman who blinked and asked "What are you doing in my futon?"

"This is a bed Hiki, a Kingsize bed to boot" she said while cocking an eyebrow at Hachiman whom she was affectionately calling Hiki. She sighed then said "I guess you were working late last night, after all."

Hachiman now dryly stated in is deadpan tone "You came here two hours after I did and woke me up to let you in?"

In regards to that statement she said "My job does not involve the mad escapades that yours does Hiki. Four policemen died because they tried to do their jobs and were killed by an incognito villain. Said villain was found dead on a rooftop around half a mile away, they cause of death is unknown. Hiki you have to stop this, you don't need to do these things."

Hachiman groaned "Ru no."

"Ru yes" his girlfriend whom he called affectionately Ru replied.

Sighing he said "Yes I did something last night, I prevented a nutjob from escaping into the night with his stolen cargo."

Ru raised her eyebrow at this before asking "Oh really, I didn't about any cargo he carried, what did he have and why do you still have it?"

Sighing said "There are four parties involved with this, the Public Safety Commission, the Research Institute, the Police, the people the Villain worked for and the people hired me."

His girlfriend looked at him before saying "You just said five different groups of people Hiki, are you telling me that one of them was involved twice."

He nodded before holding "The villain did so much damage that no one stopped to check out what he had done damage to. Anyone who wasn't involved with the Researchers would believe it to be random, unfortunately the villain killed them with a gun, which why the police thought they had it handled. Which is what his backers were banking on."

Narrowing her eyes Ru asked him "So who hired you?"

"The Public Safety Commission, they pay rather well and they also given very explicit instructions, they hired me as damage control months ago to clean that mess up. They gave detailed instructions and a 60% commission in advance not to ask questions. Hero or even a vigilante would have asked why they were only to take the villain out after they asked the premises? Can't I save more lives if they didn't give me that instruction?"

Ru now chose to ask "Wait, it doesn't make sense, the _Public Safety_ Commission, they wouldn't hire a contract worker like yourself" strained on the words Public and Safety for emphasis.

Hachiman in regards to that said "Well they didn't give me any instructions to return said data to them. In fact that was notably missing from the contract."

Now Ru could not hold back her utter disbelief and asked "They, they did not ask you to return it, does that mean that you have it now. It could be a ploy to track you Hiki?"

This incited Hachiman to laugh a little before saying "Who do you think I am?"

It was probably not the best thing to ask her since she gave an honest answer while she smirked "The person who I strong armed into an official relationship to get everyone else including my family off my back. I picked someone who was bland and unnoticeable to most, but more than willing to argue with me, even when I'm on the job."

Yes, this was true but at least grown past that 'fake relationship' part. Actually Hachiman was both happy and unhappy that he and Ru grew to care for one another. "Well said loser was able to decrypt it and remove all malware and trackers on it."

Ru now asked him "Hiki, what is on that?"

Hachiman stated "It's in my study, lets get dressed and go down there-!"

He cut himself off for now his little sister kncoked on the door "Nii-chan why is the door locked, you never locked the door. Only Nee-chan locks the door, no I'm too young to be an Aunt, you're too young to make babies!"

Being herself Ru now had a wicked grin on her face as she put to the side any thoughts of furthering the previous discussion for now. "Oh Hiki and I will just _untangled_ ourselves from each other, we're planning to have a whole litter of kids, you'll look after them for us right? I-mou-to."

There was a wail of despair on the other end of the door as Komachi his precious Imouto collapsed to her knees and wept "I just got into U.A, I can't be an Aunty, I don't wanna be an Aunty!"

Ru decided to speak on against that saying "That's not your choice to make, there's without a doubt, Hiki is the father."

Komchi now shot back saying "I guess Nii-chan is the only person in the world who could put up with your rotten personality. It would turn off most guys when it comes down to it."

That stung a little, it meant he could get turned on by her rottenness as it were. But Ru was now starting up the next world war as she said "My rotten personality? You're the one he spoils rotten, do you still need him to hold your hand when you use the loo or to hold your hand when you're in the shower?"

"What jealous?" Komachi replied with a great deal of mischief in her voice. But Ru had a good comeback which was "We tried sex in the shower, it only _looks_ good in the movie."

At this point there was a pause were Komachi was taking in breath so she could scream in horror, but Hachiman siezed the moment and began his counter attack. "Both of you stop it, you're enjoying this far to much and wasting time here."

Hachiman said this as he rose out of the bed began to get changed, Ru paused to admire his back for a moment before she got changed herself for work. Then the two of them opened the door to see Komachi in her U.A summer uniform, smiling at her Hachiman said "It looks good on you."

With that said he went down and quickly made breakfast for her before saying "Remember your chores this afternoon when you get back and don't forget to work hard. U.A is not going to be like middle school. Do what you feel is right, but remember not to neglect your marks."

Faster than it was humanly possible Komachi wolfed down her breakfast before saluting her brother and saying "As you Commander General Nii-chan, farewell Rumi-chan."

With that she grabbed her lunch, her bag and she was off. Ru coked her eyebrow and commented "I wonder if she forget anything?"

Shaking his head Hachiman revealed he had been a good older brother "She did, but I repacked her back yesterday. By the way thanks for the recommendation you gave for Komachi. She might not say it but she really was grateful to you for it."

Ru nodded before leaning in and giving Hachiman a light peck on his cheek before saying "It wasn't that big a deal, she deserved it after all the training we put her through. That and it lightens the load your back, which I am more than happy to do."

In regards to this Hachiman snarked "Oh going back on your cowards theory?"

Shaking her head "Helping outs ones family is different, to not being able to stand up on your own two feet. But you have babied her a little to much. You sacrificed your own chance to start a career in heroics for her, she might not know that yet and hopefully she never will. Komachi is a sweet and good natured kid, she'd be heartbroken to learn of your sacrifices."

Coughing Hachiman said "I did what I judged to be right, if I had gone to U.A she would have had to move schools and lose all the friends she had to support her. We lost everything almost 8 years ago, I wasn't going to do that twice."

Ru now a little annoyed said "Don't give me that shit, you gave up on your dream, 4 years ago when you chose not to go to a high school and pursue a career full stop. You chose to be who you are now because you valued your sister's dream over your own. While you can claim to be a good big brother, a big brother doesn't sacrifice his dreams for his siblings!"

There were tears in Ru's eyes when she said this, she was not happy with his self sacrificing nature. But Hachiman was aware that was one thing she both hated and loved at the same time. Hachiman took her now into a hug before saying "I made some choices, then you made some for me. But in the end another step on the journey is over, I can hang up my mask when she can take care of herself and has true friends who will look out for."

Ru now asked almost angrily "Do you intend to confront your parents killer then" now hugging him back tightly as if he would disappear if she stopped.

"No I don't intend to do so, I will only do so when I am ready and I am not prepared" he now stroked the back of her and then reminded her "checking in early is better isn't, since it will give you more time to get work down?"

Ru now now narrowed her eyes playfully gripped a little tighter saying "Way to ruin the mood Hiki, you'll be filing all my reports today."

Hachiman was hesitant and said "I've have actual work to do?"

Correcting him Ru said "You work at my agency, well officially. So you should at least attempt to come more than twice a week. I'm going to do some much today, you'll be stuck in my agency for the next week."

Laughing now Hachiman stated in his deadpan self "Challenge accepted, if I win you'll treat me to dinner."

Ru now bared all her teeth in a large grin "Oh that's all okay, but if I win, you'll do the voice over for one of the characters in the Visual Novel my agency plans to release."

Raising an eyebrow Hachiman asked with much trepidation "What Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru, that one Hawks suggested after seeing me at your Agency?"

Shaking her head but stating it now with large grin as she revealed "No it's not, it's _My Overpowered_ _Otōto_ _Can't Be This Cute_."

If that was what she had in store for him if he lost, well then he knew he mustn't lose. Smiling at how sad it would be for him to be reduced to a VN voice actor he said "Prepare your wallet because tonight I'll be eating a lot."

Playfully she teased "Don't go doing anything that will make your voice hoarse, I want it to be just like you for the game."

Chuckling darkly Hachiman remarked "Oh we both know why you really don't want my voice to go hoarse."

These words caused Ru to chuckle as she in turn replied "Anyone woman whom listens to you whisper sweet nothings into their ear can't help but enjoy it Hiki, allow me that."

* * *

 _Later_

Hachiman regretted walking into his girlfriend's Hero Agency the moment he put his foot through the door. There he was the Statue Hero, in all his friendly but useless glory. "Oh hi Hachiman, it's good to see you today."

Was this guy always friendly to him, oh wait he was always friendly to literally everyone. In any case Hachiman managed up a half arsed greeting "Hi Hayama, hows being a hero treating you."

Hayama managed to give him a smile before saying "I told you Hayato is fine, but right now I too am working so it Nonstop Hero, 24/7!"

The name, is still caused Hachiman to cringe whenever he heard it, Hayama heart was in the right place. But the guy's insecurities about not being able to solve his friends problems because he was nice to everyone. Meant he wouldn't hurt them even for their own good. Which means now he dedicated most of his time to saving and helping people."

One thing Hachiman knew was that if he did go to school with this guy, he would have disliked and dismissed him. But now as his colleague he had to take some responsibility and ask "When was the last time you took a break?"

Hayama got up now awkwardly saying "Oh well, will you look at the time, I gotta go out on patrol, things to do Hachiman."

In regards to that Hachiman snarked "Your endless physical stamina does not mean you have endless mental stamina."

Adopting his 24/7 persona, which is a much more boisterous Hayama or rather it is his best imitation of All Might. He's able to do it well, while making it own as he now says "Have no fear, my Quirk is _Neverrest_ , it allows me endless Stamina and Endurance so I can serve the public throughout around the clock, go beyond PLUS ULTRA!"

He yelled those last two words to the dismay of Hachiman and everyone else in this building. Sighing now Hachiman asked "Endless Stamina and Endurance, but like I pointed out before, that only extends to the physical aspects of a person. You need to take break."

24/7 now responded "Like I'd take advice from you slacker, you took two days as your last lunch break and what if my quirk does grant mental fortitude, did you think that it could extend beyond the physical, like me it too when beyond Plus Ultra!"

It is at this point Hachiman is weeping internally to give him back Hayama, Hayato Hayama is so much easier to deal with. It was also due to the fact that Komachi might come back yelling this in the very near future. But now he sighed and said "Well my eyes at least can see you're tired mentally. _Hayama_."

"There is no Hayama now, only 24/7 and what do those eyes make you physic?"

The dry reply of Hikigaya was "No but they do allow me to see through bullshit."

24/7 now gave a small chuckle before saying "I'm heading out, I'll see you when I see you again!"

With that he went off without a seconds hesitation he rushed off to patrol as it were and do whatever it was he did. The departure of Hayama meant that Hachiman now had to get to work, sighing now he got ready to start his girlfriends reports and he wondered partly how Komachi was doing.

But he needn't worry, whatever U.A had to throw at her, she could handle, more importantly he recalled that he had to make sure he wasn't going to be _voicing a Visual Novel Character_. It wasn't easy since well, his girlfriend was rather active as a hero and was doing her best to force an error on his part. But noe he would not lose not here not now!

As the hours passed by one of the Sidekicks who was more laid back that Hayama looked at Hachiman and asked "Are you infected with that _Nonstop_ thing, because I don't think I've ever seen you so focused on work like that."

Someone else answered "I don't think I've ever seen him stay in here for so long, who is he again?"

Hachiman looked up now and chose to introduce himself "Hi I'm Hachiman Hikigaya, you can take a guess if my Quirk gives me the ability to not give damn about things or the ability to see through bullshit."

There was total silence in regards to that, which Hachiman used to continue his work. But as he did so he snarked "It's just a rumour but if you hang around 24/7 for too long, his toxic work ethic infects you."

That was a lie, Hayama just makes people who care feel inadequate if they hang around him for too long. People who know better are aware that everything he does is because he feels overly inadequate. Come to think of it, Hayama abuses his Quirk and meditates for 20 minutes a day before continuing on with patrolling the city.

Suddenly his phone rang and picking up Hachiman heard an unfamiliar voice "Hello is this Hachiman Hikigaya?"

The guy on the other end of the line sounded like one he was a raccoon dog "Hello Mr Hikigaya, it is I Mr Principle, do you know why I am calling you?"

Face palming Hachiman got a call from one of the last people he wanted to hear. It was the raccoon dog, which meant that Komachi was in as big trouble as they get. Answering now with mixed feelings, Hachiman asked "Did Komachi do something wrong?"

The voice of the raccoon dog over the phone said "Oh no, no. She hasn't done anything wrong, she creamed all of the tests she was set during the sink or swim session set by her homeroom teacher."

Now a little confused Hachiman asked "Okay, why are you calling me then?"

Mr Principle then said "Oh she showed her class the training routine you set up and planned for her. I did some background checking and your name pops up a few times. I would have proffered you to have been honest with me about the topic of yours and Komachi's parents."

Hachiman gave a curt reply stating "They've been dead for the last 8 years Mr Principle. No one remembers who they are any more. Under the status of Orphans, I fail to see why I would be obliged to say anything on my parents."

Hanging up now Hachiman turned off his phone before sitting back down to work, he did not wish to admit it. But the speaking with people he did not trust or care for on the topic of his parents was not something he would do. There are three people who he can discuss it with and the last person he will only tolerate references to his parents.

* * *

 _With Komachi_

Eijiro Kirishima now said "Wow I hate to admit it but, you were really manly back their standing up to Aizawa Sensei like that!"

Komachi now despaired due to the fact that her chances of getting a boyfriend plummeted if she looked manly "But, but I'm a girl!"

The red haired boy suddenly realised he'd messed up and said "No, no I didn't mean it like that, you're plenty pretty and cut and girly. It's just the way you stood up to him was really cool and well, I wish I had that type of courage."

Sheepisly Komachi admitted "Well it was a bit of pride there as well, I can't remember too much about my parents. But I do vividly remember my father saying _that a hero who only focus on personal glory should just stop pretending and embrace their own villainy for that self gratification_."

Of course they were all leaving to school, of course many had greeted her after the class itself and told her about how cool it was. Another fellow student Mina Ashido now said "It kinda looked you hit him with a wet fish when you said that. Though I'm not sure Aizawa Sensei looks like the type of guy who goes for personal glory."

* * *

 _U.A High Mr Principle's Office_

Said Sensei looked at Nezu before asking "Did he say anything?"

Nezu shook his head before stating "Nope he refused to speak on the subject after saying they have been dead for almost 8 years. He must have also turned off his phone, its safe to say it is still a touchy subject for them."

Aizawa nodded stating "Well it is not hard to understand why, the system failed them when they needed it."

Now Nezu sighed saying "She might have gotten the wrong impression of you, actually that would be putting likely. She accused you of being an egotistical jerk who cares little about anything other than your pay check and wants to work as little as possible."

In regards to this Aizawa stated "I do not tolerate disobedience in my class."

"At this point she did your tests and insulted you, which is not disobedience" pausing now Nezu considered his next words "while you're not what she said you are, when she quoted her father to you. Your first reaction was to inform me."

Sighing now Aizawa admitted "I did not believe their child would desire to become a hero after what happened to their parents. No also after what happened to them personally as well, it's a miracle she's here, it's bad luck she's in my class."

Nezu now evilly asked "For you or for her?"

To this Aizawa dead panned a single word "Yes."

Patting Aizawa on the back Nezu "Well I am sure that you'll be able to make a fine Pro Hero out of her. I wish you all the best in these years to come" pausing now the Principle of U.A managed to former the sentence he desired to.

"That and you're not allowed to expel just because she stood up to you. I will admit it is partly because _I say she has the makings of a hero_. How many kids can stand up to a man with face like yours."

Aizawa groaned but said "I'll do my best."

Nezu now began a monologue stating "It's a shame her brother didn't come here, he'd have graduated by now. If what I dug up was correct, he dropped out after he finished Middle School. Despite his marks being his marks being in the middle of his year level, his teachers noted he was gift at problem solving and was athletic when pushed. He did all of that while attending the bare minimum of classes."

Trying to tell Mr Principle that he was going off on a monologue, Aizawa said "Um, this is a bit off topic isn't it?"

But it was too let, Nezu was already on the monologue train and there was no stopping it now. "He went off grid for a while and only resurfaced as the controversial boyfriend of a Pro Hero. In all images they have of him, he looks more like some shady villain than anything else. But he also looked like he desired to be anywhere but in that photo. That aside I am certain he would have been a good fit here at U.A if his sister is anything to go off, he prize pupil."

Resigning himself to listen to a pointless monologue, Aizawa wanted if this was his just reprisal for being lazy?

* * *

 _With Hachiman_

"What are you telling me you logged them all, are you sure your not Sir Nighteyes in a secret alter ego?"

She was both partly dismayed partly overjoyed, dismayed because he would not be doing that voice over for her. It meant she had to use a compute to generate a voice for that character. Overjoyed because this meant he had literally lodged all of her own reports. He also clearly had done 24/7's reports since that guy never lodges anything since he is usually out on patrol, performer some heroic action no matter how large or small.

In regards to his victory Hachiman stated "Yes I've won and you'll be treating me to dinner, but since I also did 24/7's as well. I'm bringing Komachi with us."

Suddenly Ru's eyes went from mixed feelings to blank as she dead panned "Why is it that my only rival happens to be the worst type of rival. The adorable little sister type."

Grunting coughed "I hope you are not imply incest undertones in that statement R U Ru? Besides, it's her first day at U.A and I already got a call from Mr Raccoon Dog."

His girlfriend quickly corrected him "Mr Principle, would it kill you to remember the heroic name of U.A's Principle?"

Hachiman now raised an eyebrow asking "What would you prefer that I used your Heroic name instead of Ru? Is that what you're trying to get at, are we breaking up? Is that what this is, you were just using me today?"

Thankfully she knew that Hachiman was joke, she thought? So now she said "Don't tease me like that Hiki."

Smirking now rather pleased her boyfriend told her "You know you like it."

Suddenly a voice said "I think you two need to come out and confirm that you're a legitimate couple to everyone now."

That's right Hayama was back, if it had been 24/7, the latter would have spoken about their love for each other blossoming or some shit like that. Ru turned to look at him and said "I confirmed we were for real when I announced us to the media over 1 and a half years ago."

Despite the fact that he should shut up, Hayama went on to say "Well I meant as a _real couple_ you were just a fake official couple before so you should-!"

He was cut off by Ru stating "Hayama, I was unaware you wished to end your career in heroics this early? Doubtless you're going to say how great a couple Hachiman and I are, aren't you" her face suddenly grew terrifying and she oozed killing intent when she asked again "aren't you?"

Hayama raised his hands up into the air and gaze a nod, he knew when to fold. Especially when the person he was trying to tease is his fucking boss. With the defeat of her sidekick Ru turned back to Hachiman and asked "So Hiki, any ideas of where we will be eating?"

The place in mind so he stated "I believe it should be the Nakazawa Western Resteruant."

Ru looked so unimpressed at Hachiman saying "Hiki that's a bloody Yazuka joint, they're not going to let me in?"

Shrugging Hachiman said "You're money is as good anyone else and if you have a reservation they won't turn you down."

That may be true but Ru pointed out "I don't have such a reservation?"

Showing something on his phone Hachiman stated "But I do, we should leave now so we can get Komachi on time before we leave."

She wasn't going to ask him how he got that reservation, but she was going to get some payback on him. Smiling she said "Why don't we _hop_ to it then."

Recognising the look in her eyes, Hachiman turned to flee, but it was in vain. Hayama looked on with an apologetic smile on his face as Hachiman's fate was sealed. "If we're going to a Yakuza joint Hiki, we might as well go in style!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here guys is the second chapter sorry to make you wait, well technically the last chapter was the Prologue while this is the first chapter, but no matter.**

 **A thank you to FerunaLutelou and Deepground SOLDIER for the two reviews I appreciate it.**

 **Please read and review no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter One

" _Justice is not something that you can express in words._ " Tousen Kaname

It had been just as Hachiman said, they would not turn down someone with a reservation. The waiter who now was at their table was clearly shaking in his boots. Clearing his throat and clearly trying his best to swallow his fear he asked Hachiman "M-may I take your o-order?"

Komachi was the first to respond in a rather cheerful upbeat manner asking "I'm not sure what I should get, could you recommend what I should get."

The waiter now replied "I-I can r-recommend the D-d-daily S-special miss?"

Grinning Hachiman said "I'll take take the classic _Fish and Chips_ and the lovely lady here will have some Carrot Hot Pot."

With those words said the waiter furiously jotted down the order so he could put as much distance between himself and the Pro Hero as possible. "Y-your order will be along s-hortly, a-any drinks?"

Komachi cheerfully stated "I'll have Lemon Lime and Bitters."

Hachiman now commented " _A minor's_ Lemon Lime and Bitters no spirits, the lovely lady will take some _Carrot Vodka_. I myself will have a Cigar and a Large glass of Ararat Cognac."

In the regards to his own choice in drink the waiter said "B-but, b-but, b-but, but s-sir, t-there are other brands of Brandy and w-we, w-we c-can't s-serve y-you a c-cig-!"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off now as a man in a finely pressed white suit appeared saying "The Drinks are on the house boy, now write it down and bring them back here on the double. Also in case you you've yet to be briefed Mr Hikigaya is a _Club Member_ so he can have that cigar."

With the appearance of the man in white, the waiter almost jumped out of his skin and jumped to it as it were. Ru now looked at the man in white and then to Hachiman "Is this guy a friend of yours Hiki?"

The man in white looked her in the eyes as he said "That's odd, I was about to ask him the same question, wait why do you call him Hiki?"

Ru looked at the man in white before telling him " _Hiki_ and I are in a relationship so it is only _natural_ that we use affectionate terms for each other."

Raising an eyebrow the man in white looked now to Hachiman before saying "A moment of silence for a brother taking one for the world."

At this point Hachiman said "Try not to deliberately provoke her, she's a bit of a tsundere."

Replying as if Ru was not there, the man in white gave a nod stating "Yes, you've got a long road ahead of you with her."

Chuckling somewhat darkly Hachiman responded "She might be high maintenance, but she's worth it or at least I have grown to see that she is."

Clapping his hands to draw attention himself the man in white said "Everyone a moment of silence for a brother suffering Stockholm Syndrome."

The look the man in white got from Ru told him that he had just learned how far was too far. Quickly he retreated from the place while Komachi cheerfully said "Ru-neechan, you're in your hero Persona. You can only make that face at villains and Hachimans."

Ru sighed before saying "Well _Yazuka_ do classify as villains last I checked. I might be wrong though". Turning now to face Hachiman she said "You could have at least allowed me to order my own carrot hotpot."

Now as the terrified waiter return with their drinks he said "Carrot Vodka for the Hero, I mean lady. Lemon Lime bitters for the little sister and Cigar and a Large glass of Ararat Cognac."

He stuttered every single word and then hurried off as Ru shot him a glare telling him to beat it or she might just beat him. After taking a sip of her own drink Komachi noted the scowling of Ru and asked "Ru-neechan you do know that Nii-chan likes it when you're cross. Not because he enjoys you being cross but he finds you attractive when you are."

Ru raised an eyebrow to that, Hachiman after taking a sip of his brandy before saying "Komachi, don't make up things on the stop to stimulate conversation."

But it would appear that Ru did not care for his words this time and instead addressed Komachi saying "Well that I will be sure to remember that as it were when we're exercising. Thanks for the tip Komachi- _nee_!"

Smirking as if she had just attained some vital information she chose to ask Komachi "So how was your first day at U.A? Was it what you expected it to be or was it more, was it disappointing. Just because Hiki isn't going to ask doesn't mean he doesn't want to know?"

Hachiman was content to keep quiet for now as he sipped his Brandy. Though he was loath to admit it, he enjoyed outings like this every now and again. It was very different to his outing last night which he recalled the details of while he gazing into his glass of brandy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

A masked man in black pinned another to the floor of a rooftop, the man pinned to the ground was in bad shape. A knife driven in all the was to the handle was in his back. Twisting the knife ever so slightly the man in black spoke, his voice was passionless and distant. "A mild mutation quirk that first glance does not seem to useful, only the blood upon your body gave you away."

Changing the pressure he was applying to the knife he states "With a quirk like that, you could have gotten in and out, but it seems you had a more twisted nature that your employer counted on. It's shame really I would not have been able to find you so easily had you not started that blood bath."

Twisting the Knife a little more he commented "Then again people who have mutation Quirks like your own are treated rather poorly, especially if they appear slightly menacing. But enough small talk, either hand over that drive and I'll let you go or you can die."

The Chameleon faced man scoffed at that while in pain stating "I can't feel my legs, you piece of shit, as if I would fall for such words like that. Give me what I want or die, are you going to get any more stereotypical."

Now the man in black gave his answer via a sharp stomp that took all the air out of the villain making him unable to cause a sound. At that very moment a second knife rammed into the left shoulder of the villain, being unable to scream in pain and barely capable of movement there was little the Chameleon faced villain could do.

" .here" the man in black said with a voice as apathetic as it was distant.

Laboured breaths came from the Chameleon man as he panted "It's, it's in my jacket pocket."

A sharp pain was felt as the second knife was twisted in his shoulder invoking the Chameleon faced villain to say "No, stop I'm not lying it's in my jacket. The front pocket, just stop, I'll take your offer, just don't kill me please."

His jacket was ripped off him and the contents emptied, the drive he had just killed multiple people including 4 police officers now rested in the black gloves of the assailant. The man in black now commented "Well it would appear you were telling the truth or were you?"

As if grading the villain, the man in black said "You brought your phone, your wallets and no dummy USB that would have been filled with viruses and malware. Those are clear rookie errors, why would they ever go to you, over me."

The villain watched in horror as his phone suddenly short circuited and then died in the black gloves of the man in black. Unable to see the face of this man he asked "Just, just who are are you if you're not a hero?"

"I'm a liar" the man in back said now as he grabbed the head of the villain who realised that he was about to die.

Desperately he said "No, you, you gave me your word that you would let me go. No I don't want to die."

The last thing he heard was " _Neither did the people you killed_."

* * *

 _Present_

Hachiman now put down his drink, he didn't feel like taking another sip, not because killing the villain made him feel sick. No it was because the fact a villain like that expected not to die, he expected to be _put away_ as it were. It was people like that who made Hachiman sick, the hypocrites unable to commit to something, only in it for the money. " _Ah yes in a day and age where Heroes are paid jobs, there are bound to be those in it only because it pays well_."

But of course there were villains who were so fickle they were worse than the hypocritical heroes. Doing it for a _kick_ or because they too wanted a quick buck. If they had the ability to go toe to toe with heroes and were only in it for the money, then it would have been a whole lot easier on them to be a Hero than a villain?

The world, this world was rotten, _Hero_ was a job title rather than the label for paragons of virtue and justice like the comics of old. Of course Heroes did die in the line of duty, but it was because this was their _job_. This job included saving lives, stopping robberies, tracking down killers to mundane tasks like cleaning up parks.

In the end they were more like Civil Servants to the public who answer to a branch of the Government. While some of the things they did were heroic, some of the other things they did were not. The villains on the other hand were either just angsty people who wanted to get a quick fix by doing something stupid.

The Hero Public Safety Commission, the organisation that is supposed to manage interactions between heroes and society. But if one dug deep enough the correct terminology is 'control' the interactions between heroes and society, after all they were the ones to set up the 'Provisional Hero Licence Exam'.

Like with all organisation of its size, there was _corruption_ and _intrigue_ within it. The HPSC was not afraid to go behind the back of Heroes and the Public if there was the need to do so. That's why Hachiman light last night was upon that roof, that is why he was taking down that villain.

It pissed Hachiman off enough that he was about to light up the cigar but was stopped by is girlfriend in the nick of time "Hey Hiki, no smoking with the precious imouto around remember?"

Recalling where he was Hachiman put his cigar back down before saying "Thanks for that, just I remembered something that I wish I hadn't."

Ru gave him a nod now as their food was served and the three of them tucked into it. Despite the fact that these guys were literally 'reformed Yakuza' or because of it, they served some of the best western dishes in the city. Ru did not like that they were here but for Hachiman she ignored it, for now.

The fact that no one else was allowed to be any where near them which meant no paparazzi to swamp Ru with questions was also a bonus. Which Komachi as she munched away at her meal she asked "What's this thing called, _Toad in the Hole_ , I just hope if it's so, then it doesn't have any actual toads in it?"

Hearing his sister say this, Hachiman finished what was in his mouth, then wiped his lips with a napkin before saying. "But of course it is my dear Imouto. This is Western food after all what did you expect, they name all their dishes for what is in it!"

Horror swelled up in Komachi's eyes as she looked down at the meat she had just been eating. No doubt she thought it could be pork or something else, but _toad_. Yes Hachiman did enjoy it every now and again when he teased his adorable imouto like this. The man in white from before heard that too and yelled from where he was standing keeping watch "Don't fill her head with such nonsense, it pork, pork sausage if you are unsure."

This seemed to calm Komachi down, but before she could even say 'thank goodness', Ru spoke up. She too had joined in the teasing when she asked "You would trust an Yakuza lackey over the brother who has cared for you all these years?"

At this point Komachi must have realised what they were doing and her eyes now almost dropped down enough to look like her brother's as she asked "Are you two seriously doing this to me now, I almost needed to vomit there guys!"

Then the three of them laughed together, if one saw them they might be mistake for a real family. The ugly guy: Hachiman, the hot wife: Rumi, the pretty daughter: Komachi. But that said if anyone so much as looked at his imouto like that, they might have a date with their maker.

* * *

 _Later_

An elderly woman in a dark suit was sitting down at her desk looking over some files. It had been a long day for her, but the work of the Hero Public Safety Commission President was never done. But now a sudden thump on her desk alerted her to the _intruder_ who had placed a Drive upon her table. Looking up at the masked man in black, her face deviod of all emotion said "Perhaps a knock on the door or cough next time. You almost gave me a heart attack."

The figure in black merely told her "Unlikely."

Ignoring the fact he just called her a liar to her face she looked at the drive then back to him before asking "You've taken a look at the contents on that drive haven't you? That's why you're hear now and were not back last night?"

Stoically her masked guest told her "The contract did not state I was forbidden from doing so nor did I have to return it. You don't make mistakes like that, so it had to be intentional."

Reaching out and taking the USB she now asked "While it is good that you returned it, you've had enough time to _falsify_ it, the Hero Public Safety Commission cannot use this any more."

The man in black then said "That's your loss" now as he was about to take away the drive when the President gave a polite cough prompting him to stop.

When the masked man in black now looked to her she informed him "While the HPSC cannot use if _officially_ we can still document it as a _backup_ from before the assault on that facility."

Leaving the device on her desk then the man turned to leave through the window that had not been open before. In fact this prompted the President to ask him "Just how do you get past security each time to see me directly rather than a proxy or liaison?"

Without turning back the man in black said "If it was easy, everyone would do it. If I told you, you'd stop me."

Sighing she lamented slightly "You know you would have been a very useful Hero, had you chosen to become one. You'll receive your pay in the usual manner of course, until we next meet again then."

This time he did not reply and simply vanished into the darkness as it were, but the window did close behind him. It was just her once more and that Drive. She gazed at it for a few moments before shaking her head and saying "Well I guess now is a good a time as any."

The Public Safety Commission President's late night was about to run a lot later than usually. But if her hunch was right on this, it would be worth it. Though if her other hunch was right, Japan and perhaps even the entire world might be in some serious trouble.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Hachiman blinked himself awake, he had barely gotten a wink of sleep last night. His phone was ringing and the ringtone implied it could only be one person, _her_. Getting up out of bed her heard Rumi moan a little bit saying "It's so early just turn off the alarm."

Sighing as he replied to her, Hachiman told his girlfriend "If I do that, it won't end well, it won't end well at all."

Answering the phone he asked "What is it that you want this early in the morning?

The female voice at the other end of the phone replied rather quickly "It's only 5 am Hikigaya-kun, what was I interrupting some lovey dovey couple time between the two of you?"

As tempting as it was to say yes, Hachiman was not going to hang himself by saying that just yet. Instead he answered her "No I was not, what do you want?"

The female voice now spoke saying "Well first I would like to say congratulations to your little sister on her entry into U.A since it is a rather cool school. Is she there right now, is she awake."

Hachiman narrowed his eyes and answered in an irritated tone "No we don't share a room together, if this is all you had to say I'm going to hang up the phone then break it so you can't all it."

An amused voice answered him over "Oh is that so, little Hikigaya has grown some balls after getting a Pro Hero Girlfriend huh? But that aside I need you to come and meet me in person, it's serious."

Meeting this _woman_ in person was the last thing that Hachiman wanted to do. But if she was calling him up at 5 am in the morning to tell me this, there had to be a reason why. Sighing again he now asked "Okay so is it the usual spot or some place you chose on a whim, again?"

Giggling in response to his words, the female voice said "Well not this time, it's the usual place as always. Also it is early, but I need you to come over here _as soon possibly._ Which translates to _right now_ in case you forgot."

This _warning_ was not unwarranted because last time she had said as soon as possible, he came _as soon as it was_ convenient. So now he gave a nod before saying "I'll see you as soon as I can then."

His only form of vengeance on the lady was to close the phone before she could say anything else. Rumi who had now partly woken up looked at him through sleepy eyes and bed hair stating "It's too early to be alive Hiki, come back to bed."

Hachiman though part of him wanted to do so, did not and instead now proceeded to get changed as it were. Upon finishing this he sighed and walked up to Rumi and said "I can't, a _she-devil_ wants me to meet it and if I don't come there will be hell to pay."

Moaning once more Rumi said "I was looking forward to your cooking this morning, but well can't keep a bitch waiting can you. Just tell her if she lays a finger on you I'll rip it off."

Rising up she made the effort to walk over to Hachiman who was a little confused at her sudden energy. Taking advantage of this confusion she launched an attack on his lips with her own before pulling away and winking at him. Flopping down onto the bed she informed him "That was your goodbye kiss, seeing as I might not see you again I guess it was as good a time as any."

Doing his best to hide his blush Hachiman managed to utter the word " _Thanks_ " before walking out of the room. There was no time to eat breakfast, only time to grab something to munch on the way. _That woman_ was one of the few people in this world that Hachiman truly feared, able to keep up appearance, meddle with things she likes and crush things she hates. Yes this woman had a mask that hid her true nature from most rather well, but he saw through it.

* * *

 _Later_

At a 24 hour diner Hachiman now sat down at in booth as he ordered some coffee and egg. In the booth behind his back as a lady with jet black hair and purple eyes. Though no one would have been able to tell that since she was wearing sunglasses at the moment. Now as Hachiman opened out a newspaper he asked in a soft voice "Okay spill?"

The woman in return spoke after taking a sip of tea while see too opened up a newspaper "Flip to the third page of that a paper you'll find it there."

Doing as instructed Hachiman found a file attached within the paper and slowly opening it up he found a list. A list of names and quirks, it did not take long for him to read through it. There were also dates upon the paper, dates yet there were no words or letters to indicate what those dates meant. Sighing Hachiman said "I'll bite what is this?"

The black haired woman replied "Names, Quirks and dates of missing people."

Somewhat shocked though his tone of voice betrayed no such emotion, Hachiman stated "That Is a rather long list. Can I assume that these people, nothing has been found of them at all?"

Sighing now herself the black haired woman gave him an answer he didn't want to hear "Nothing has turned up, in fact it is as if they _vanished off the face of the earth_. I dug as hard as I could but it was as if someone had erased the trail."

Noting that Hachiman commented "It didn't happen all at once, but the fact that the list is this long. I'd suspect there to be more to it. The media would be all over this if they had a scrap of information, you do know how love stories."

She ignored that remark and instead informed him "Since the trail went cold, either the person doing this is powerful enough to hush it up or they have friends in high places. It's something we cannot ignore, it's big HHA-08."

Hachiman does not like getting drawn into random crap, he had only immersed himself in this sort of world. Because it allowed him to complete certain life objectives he had. But if she was not truly invested in this, she'd have met him and spoken face to face. So sighing he now asked "Do you really need me for this HYJ-07?"

This incited a slight chuckle from HYJ-07 whom replied "It's cute when you say it. I only ever brought up things with you if I thought them necessary while on the job. It's big this time, real big, I would not interrupt your lovey dovey time otherwise."

There was something irritating the way she said that last sentence, but instead of he just corrected "I enjoy my rest, that and this is not your job, it's your hobby. But just how big is it?"

HYJ-07 ignored that and instead "I would say it is bigger than that Villain Factory."

Now that caught Hachiman's attention, though he had minimal involvement in that area, he did however know the people involved to a small degree. So now calmly he asked "Trigger was a shit show, even if it is bigger than that. What do you know about it?"

Her voice now dropped even lower as she said "Only whispers, but there is one phrase that has popped up a few times, it is _All for One_."

Upon hearing those last three words, Hachiman froze up, but listened to whatever else HYJ-07 was saying name. Yet his mind what not on her anymore, those words were not just a phrase, they were a name. A name he had heard it before, _almost eight years ago._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews**

 **To address who Rumi is, she is** **Rumi Usagiyama, as to how she and Hachiman are the way they are now it will be fleshed out later.**

 **Thedarktheme Hachiman's Quirk or part of it is outlined in this Chapter, Komachi's Quirk is a secret for now.**

 **adisagreeableperson While I too am a fan of that pairing, I thought it best to avoid it given certain things, Iroha will be appearing later in story though.**

 **Here is the next chapter how you guys enjoy it.**

 **Please Read and Review no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Two

" _I don't care if no one likes me. I wasn't created in this world to entertain everyone." Oreki Houtarou_

 _The past_

 _Hachiman looked down at the still breathing mess that was his parents. Since he could still see that they were breathing, it meant they were alive, but for how much longer? Even though he was a child, Hachiman was no fool, he could tell that even though their corpses were twitching and breathing. There was no way they could be saved, it was too late for them._

" _Oh and what have we here? Don't you know there's a villain attack child? Shouldn't you have fled with everyone else or are you waiting for someone to come and save you?"_

 _The voice was baritone and deep, while retaining a sense of culture and class that most did not have. Not that the young Hachiman cared about that at the moment. No he was focusing on the near indecipherable and ominous edge the voice had. It was condescending and Hachiman did not like that, yet he hated the fact that he was well aware the owner of this voice was in fact the villain who had butchered his parents right before his very eyes._

 _But the owner of said voice now looked down on him as if he were less than an insect and said "I forget kids your age have not been exposed to this level of violence and gore before. But what are you doing here, run along now he will soon be here. On second thought stay here he'll hold back if he-!"_

 _Blinking the man looked down in both shock and amusement as he saw that Hachiman had picked up a sharp piece of shrapnel and attempted to stab him with it. "What's this going for the knee joint in an attempt to handicap me, quite the ruthless little child."_

 _Hachiman now looked up at the killer of his parents and saw the absolutely unassuming visage, except for the look in his eyes. That gave him away as a villain, well that and the fact his smug smile was utterly evil. "Okay let me ask you this, what did you hope to achieve there-!"_

 _His voice cut off again as he felt a sensation run up his leg, it didn't do anything to him, but it was still there. Raising an eyebrow the villain looked down at Hachiman "Impressive boy, that could have killed a grown man had you done that to them. You sent a current of electric through my leg in an attempt for it to ride through my veins and arteries to attack my heart and send me into cardiac arrest."_

 _Hachiman now scowled at him as the Villain picked him up by the back of his shirt so they were face to face. "Aha so you were trying to murder me. Colour me intrigued kid."_

 _Another burst of that sensation now travelled into his arm from his hand the Villain looked only more amused "Ah so you don't have to be touching a good conductor to use it. But alas, it's not going to work from my hand to my heart either."_

 _Suddenly now as Hachiman tried to make a swipe at the villains head, said villain held him out further away. "Careful their boy, you could have actually annoyed me with that and you don't want that since I'm the only person letting you live."_

 _Finally Hachiman responded "You're also the only thing that's going to kill me."_

 _Chuckling the villain dropped Hachiman on the ground before pinning with a foot "You see kid, was it so hard to speak? I like those of yours, I also like your attitude. Not held back by some worthless sense of justice or heroic nonsense, you just want to kill me and trying to go about it in almost clinical and dispassionate way. Tell me kid is it your Birthday?"_

 _Hachiman snarled at him and tried to kill him again to no avail, laughing the villain stated "So what, a months or so until your birthday, good let me give you a present from me to you boy."_

 _Watching in horror Hachiman began to struggle as he saw red wire like tendrils come from the man's hand and pierce his dying parents The Villain chuckled in a very sinister manner "A shame your parents are so useful to you like this and were not so useful while they were alive."_

 _Struggling with all his might, Hachiman watched helpless as something happened to his parents and they breathed no more. Then the foot upon him receded and Hachiman saw the man crouch down and put his hand upon his face. He couldn't even scream it was that large. So he tried biting instead and found the flesh to be unyielding, which only added to his growing sense of helplessness._

" _Cellular Discharge and Molecular Vibrations, they are nice Quirk and while I could keep them, I've got plenty like them. So instead lets see what happens when I forcefully merge them with yours. They should be fine since they were your parents, so once you wake and survive this ordeal watch me slay All Might and then come find me later kid. Just to let you know you can call me All For One and I am your new god!"_

 _Hachiman screamed in agony as he felt something being forced into him, it was moth a physical and mental pain. But he managed to remain concious through it all. The villain "Ah the recoil of having more than quirk forced on you might have been a tad too much. I'd say it's a shame but I can tell you're still aware of all that's going on. So why don't I give you a good place to watch tear down your symbol of peace!"_

* * *

 _Present_

"All for One" Hachiman whispered the words he had just heard the name of ghost or perhaps a nightmare.

The voice of HYJ-07 brought him back to reality as she asked "What do you know something about this that I don't HHA-08. I know you too well for you to be able to lie to me, so don't make me walk over their so I can get a good look at those rotten eyes of yours to get an honest answer?"

Taking in a deep breath Hachiman said "Yes I do know of him, I know that last time I saw him, his face was smashed in by All Might. If what I know to be true, which I am certain it is, his upper head was smashed by All Might."

HYJ-07 stated "All Might if I recall is Batman in the sense he does not kill HHA-08, are you sure?"

Hachiman was about to think back on the fight again, but decided not to do so in order to avoid omitting details on why he was there. Hachiman decided not to tell her how sure he was and instead opted to say "Let's just say if didn't die, he survived All Might going all out on his face."

Shuddering as she answered HYJ-07 said "I'm not sure what's terrifying the fact All Might would kill or the fact that someone was able to survive his attack?"

There was a clear answer, it was that All Might had been critically wounded during that fight. His guts had been spewn out every where trailing across him as he beat All for One's face in. What was really terrifying was that All Might the smiling symbol of peace, the man who makes Villains check their closets at night.

The man who makes everyone feel safe, the Number 1 Hero in Japan. He could look so utterly monstrous and filled with rage, beating that villain with such power while he himself was eviscerated that is what true terror is. Not that Hachiman was going to tell a soul about what he saw there, no that collective whole of that battle would be his own secret and stay with him until the end of time, forget about his dying day.

Instead Hachiman just replied "Let's not find out shall we, in any case what is our next move-."

He stopped talking as he heard someone walk up to HYJ-07 and manly yet almost carefree voice asked "Just what are you doing here in a small out of the way 24 hour diner. Is there no food at my place, because I checked the fridge and there was actually stuff still in it, so why are you here?"

Just great, just when they were going to discuss their next move, her boyfriend caught up with her. Then again he was a really fast guy. Wait was he her boyfriend or fiance, not that he cared, but the status change might be important later on. In any case she answered "Something came up that I had to address earlier this morning and I'm friends with the manger so I eat for free here."

Well that was shady in Hachiman's opinion, the _she-devil_ could afford to buy this entire diner and everyone in it, including himself. It would seem that her boyfriend shared this opinion and quite happy to voice it "Shady and seedy, what type of dirt did you stumble across on them by pure accident and decided to use it against them."

At this point Hachiman was about to go to leave when he fucking coffee and egg finally arrived. As he got up to get some napkins to eat it with. HYJ-07 pretend to only just notice him. "Hikigaya, is that you, you were here the entire time, why didn't come over and say hello?"

Hachiman's face said face was telling her to fuck off since he was hoping she would just let him leave. But alas Haruno Yukinoshita loved to cause him headaches and share her own pain. But two can play at that game and now Hachiman raised and eyebrow "Huh sorry, I think you've got the wrong person. I'm just getting breakfast and-"

Haruno cut him off saying "Hikigaya don't try and lie to my face. No one else has those eyes of yours."

Now sighing Hachiman stated "Hello there Yukinoshita _Senpai_ , hello unfortunate man who was conned into being her boyfriend. Join me and we can make our escape togeth-."

Her boyfriend clapped his hands together "Ah so you were are famous Hikigaya Kouhai, the Orphan she has been trying to adopt for four years. Come let us sit down and eat together!"

Looking to Haruno, Hachiman saw a smug smile on her face that told him there was no escape. _She-Devil_ indeed, she didn't have to do this, she did it to amuse herself. But seeing as he did know her well enough, he knew better than to piss her off. So now taking his food and sitting in the same booth of them he gave up hope for now. How quickly the mood could swing, but _All for One_ still lingered at the back of his mind.

* * *

 _U.A_

Komachi was a little down by the fact her Nii-chan had been absent this morning. Today had been the day she got to take the Superhero costume she had to school to wear. It was a bit of a bummer but she was able to get over it. Her brother had work to do and she knew it was that work which allowed her to get into U.A in the first place. So now as she walked into a school she didn't pay too much attention to the people asking others to join clubs. It was just as she now was walking in a voice called out to "Hey Komachi, what's up!"

Turning to face the person, Komachi saw the pink skinned face of Mina Ashido, waving out and walking over to Komachi with energy like never before she asked "So are you excited for today?"

Along side Mina was Tsuyu Asui, gretting the two of them with a smile Komachi said "It's good to see you both Ashido-chan and Asui-chan."

Tsuyu Asui corrected her saying "Just call me Tsuyu, I'm fine with it. I dunno how but you look a little down today?"

With a shrug Komachi paused I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed then, I can't wait till we get to the Heroics part of the day, what about you guys?"

Mina gave a happy nod saying "Oh yeah me too, I wish we didn't have to take normal lessons at all!"

One the other hand Tsuyu was more realistic and said "I am certain that our normal lessons are for our own benefit as well, ribbit."

Smiling Komachi gave her a nod "Well I am certain that it will be fun, though I wish sleepy sensei would adhere to the schools motto a bit more."

Now as the three of them were closing in on the class room Mina said "Well I hope you won't need to stand up to Aizawa Sensei again, you could actually get expelled this time and we'd loose the coolest kid in the class."

In response to these words Komachi said "If it is so, then it will be so, but I sure will give him a piece of my mind if he does so. That said I am pretty sure that they talked to my Nii-chan about it, though he wasn't going out of the way to let me know it."

It was Tsuyu who brought up the one thing about that sentence which she found to be odd "It was brought it up with your brother and not your parents? Do you have any idea as to why it could be so?"

Ah yes of course, some people did not know about her past. In Komachi's mind it was bes to get things like this out in the open as soon as possible rather than keep them a secret from everyone. So now doing her best to smile as she looked at them, Komachi closed her eyes and said "What almost 8 years ago now, both my parents were killed, by a _villain_. My Nii-chan was the one who stepped up to look after me ever since."

A single tear rolled out from her left eye and down her cheek as she said this, the one that got away as it were. The stoic Tsuyu suddenly showed a bit more emotion and said "I, I'm sorry."

With her eyes still closed Komachi tilted her head and said "Don't be it is better for things like this to be out than in?"

Mina on the other hand walked up and said with empathy "Your Nii-chan must be one of the coolest people in the world if he was the one who looked after you for the last 8 years. Just how old is he though?"

While some may think this was a bit strange for Mina to talk like this, Komachi understood what she was trying to do and said "He's 18 turning 19 and yes I do think he is one of the greatest people in the world."

Mina's eyes widened as she heard that "Whoa that is some serious coolness, taking care of your younger sister when you're like 10. He must an ultra awesome guy, is he a hero, I bet he's super cool while being a hero too?"

Komachi did not answer Mina that time and instead just smiled sadly, which prompted Tsuyu who caught on to the wordless message to say "I think we need to go to class now."

* * *

 _With Hachiman_

It had taken a good long time to get away from Haruno and her Boyfriend but he had finally done it. He had gotten away and now finally upon reaching his house he had looked through the names, dates and quirks of those missing people. The list, it was long, too long and if _All for One_ was involved then he could be creating an army to do who knows what. But what irked him as the fact that not once had this come up as a connected strand of abductions.

If the Hero Public Safety Commission had found out, they were keeping it very quiet for now. That Hachiman did not like in fact he despised it. The fact that Haruno had been able to pull it up meant that the information was out there, but then again she was not only well connected she was a hard worker herself. He'd have to find out later just how she was able to gather all of this information. While it would not have been easy for her, it was clearly possible since she did it.

Suddenly his personal Business ran and picking it up he answered "Hello, there how can I help you?"

His business phone unlike all other phones, could not be tracked, traced or anything else. Something which he had done to it on purpose since it was well, _his business phone_. The voice on the other end was someone he did not know said "I was told that this number could connect me to a contractor who would be willing to discuss business?"

Now if someone really wished to speak with such a person, they had to know the correct phase and Hachiman now asked "Wings of a boy-"

The calm polite and well spoken voice over the other end of the phone answered "That killed Adolescence."

With that confirmation done Hachiman asked "Sure go ahead and give the details that I can give to him."

Now the voice now said "Very well, I'll give you the address to a certain bar in the Camino Ward. Make sure that he is able to get there."

Hachiman now told him "You'll have to wait since he won't do anything during day light, he works during the night."

The calm voice replied "Given his line of work, that is an acceptable factor. The name he will look for is Kurogiri."

With the directions being given Hachiman took note of where it was and how to get there. He also made sure he could have an escape route if things went south, for tonight he would meet these people and see where it goes.

* * *

 _U.A Trial of Battle_

While the fight between Team Midoriya/Uraraka against team Bakugo/Iida had been the first fight and had been intense to the max. Due to the fact though that there was a 21st member in the class it would have meant that three people would have had to go twice. Tenya Iida was chosen to be apart of the Villain team along with Komachi, while their opponents had been the same team of Todoroki and Shoji.

At the rest of 1A were shocked to think that Komachi would suggest the same strategy that had failed against Todoroki before. He once again froze the entire building after his comrade had left it and now looking at Komachi and Iida frozen in place he said "You made the same mistake, a defences game isn't much of a challenge for me. You should have seen that from before. You're legs are frozen so you both will be unable to stop me."

The cold and aloof boy now step towards the device that would mean the end of this training and his victory. But as he did so Komachi smiled saying "Aren't you getting a bit far ahead of yourself."

Todoroki did not see what happened next, nor did anyone else for that matter. All they saw was Komachi's elbow suddenly in Todoroki's stomach. But that was not all, whatever lightning fast moment had broken her out of the ice had also given her knee the speed to collide with the crotch of Todoroki. That caused all guys watching this to squirm slightly in emphatic pain they saw the pain in Todoroki's eyes. Now as Shoto stumbled back in immense pain, he had been trained for many things by his bastard of a father.

His durability was better than most, but he had never been trained for this. His legs gave out he fell to the ground doing his best to not hold is crotch in agony. Komachi being taught by her brother never to leave anything half done. Gave a quick kick to his chin sealing his fate. Looking over to Iida she adopted a tone more like her brother to appear more villainous "It would appear that the foolish heroes forgot the Golden Rule of any Dungeon adventure group, never split the party!"

Adopting a Magical Girl pose she said "I call that move _Baka Go Bye Bye Darwin Style_ , we need to cull the gene pool of idiots don't we, _Reverse Ingenium_."

Everyone in the observation room had to muffle their laughter, well almost everyone, Bakugo clearly did not appreciate the likeness it had to his name. He was about to shout something about killing her, but a look from All Might silenced him for now.

Iida despite being slightly irked by that decided to be himself, which meant he took things to seriously and yelled at the top of his lungs "WHY OF COURSE MAGICAL GIRL SLAYER HIKIGAYA! WE SHALL DESTORY THESE FOOLISH HEROES, THAT SAID SHOULD WE MELT THIS ICE?"

Komachi now walking onto of the ice as if it was not even there gave a shrug as she said "Of course not, now we have our frozen fortress of doom, just think of the foolish heroes when they try to run up the stairs."

This caused _Reverse Ingenium_ laughed evilly, Komachi kept a watchful eye out until the end of the timer. Shoji did his best to navigate the ice that was created. But it would appear that his own team mates power worked against him just as Komachi had predicted. It turned out he was unable properly headway to them, and thus it was a _Villainous Win_.

Now back in the observation room All Might was slightly disturbed as Todoroki was taken off to see Recovery Girl, on a stretcher. He had regained conciousness in time, but had received a kick to his stomach again, this time from Iida. Now despite all that had gone one, All Might remained unfazed, at least outwardly and asked "So who do you think performed the best in that skirmish?"

Everyone just looked at Komachi, while Komachi looked at Iida and say "I think Iida did the best, a true evil overlord only does the bare minimum work. He had me do everything which is what makes me the minion and him the mastermind."

Whatever she was selling, no one was buying it and All Might coughed politely as he told her "Ah yes, but the real threats to society, the true villains are also perfect and deflecting the spotlight to someone else?"

It was at this point that Yaoyorozu spoke up, she had been the other girl at the recommendation with Hikigaya. "Like yesterday and at the recommendation race, Hikigaya lured all of us present into a false sense of security on her Quirk. I for one thought it was an enhancer that gave her super speed or extreme reflexes. She made it appear that the plan was the exact same as before so Todoroki would use the exact same strategy. But Hikigaya clearly knew that she could break out of his ice, even if it froze her legs up to her knees. She took advantage of Todoroki's Quirk when he made the building an entire frozen fortress as she said. With one Hero does and their own defences bolstered all she and Iida had to do was wait, which is what they did."

Now looking at Komachi, Yaoyorozu said "Hikigaya if you were a villain, I'd fear for us all."

At this point Komachi balked at that saying "Me, you're crazy one who just did deconstruction of everything I did and made it seem like some diabolical scheme as if I wasn't improvising the entire time!"

Yaoyorozu now looked a bit taken aback as she said "I, I didn't mean it like. I didn't mean to cause any offence as it were."

All Might now clapped his hands before saying "Now now, lets get back to your Homeroom, I'm sure that we're all tired after from this excitement. Now lets hup to it."

As the class did so Mina being friendly as always said "You know that is a rather cool outfit you got there Komachi, just how are you able to perform in that Kimono so well?"

Smiling Komachi replied "Thanks, it is based off something I watched a while back called Kara no Kyoukai. The Main Character was able to kick ass in her Kimono so I had a replica made as it were and with the help of Nii-chan and Rumi-nee. It is actually thanks to Rumi-nee who fights a lot using her kicks that it can do so."

* * *

 _With Hachiman_

Night had come and Hachiman had gone out to this meeting as it were. He was now in _one_ of his alter egos, even though he was wearing a mask he blinked. The creep wearing a hand for a mask and the guy who was a literal portal had invited him here to offer him a job. Just that said job consisted of around 10 minutes of small talk and "We're planning to go and kill All Might, you in?"

There were bound to be pickup lines with better success rate than that. So now after a brief consideration, Hachiman told the two men simply "No."

While he could stay and listen in on more, the likelihood that he would be able to leave would drop. So deciding to cut his losses he told them "Good Luck" because they sure as hell would need it. Even as this _Contractor_ mask that he wore, Hachiman was not going to go after the Number 1 Hero, even if he did know said hero was wounded. All they were offering him was money and a 'trust us we have a plan'.

While Kurogiri seemed to understand that no plan survives first contact completely, the hand wearing man did not. In fact the hand wearing man now angrily said "What are you some type of coward, you don't want join us on this dungeon raid?"

Kurogiri now tried to calm down the situation saying "Shigaraki, let him go. He'll come around after he observes us. You are asking him to just join us because we have a plan to kill All Might."

The sound this Shigaraki guy made was something like a child sulking so now as he shut up. Just as Hachiman opened the door, Kurogiri said "I hope we can actually do business some time in the near future and that you won't give away this location?"

Hachiman now closed the door as he said "Rest assured I won't" he had just given them his word. But then again he had given the villain from the other night his word as well, after all he was a liar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE**

 **Thank you Dark Durain and Thedarktheme for the reviews**

 **I hope that you guys like this chapter so**

 **Please Read & Review no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter Three

" _I'm not a nerd, I'm a specialist_." Sousuke Sagara

Nezu also known as Mr Principal had dialled up the number to the guardian of one of U.A's students. Taking in a deep breath he got ready to say what was needed to be said. The voice on the other end said "Hello, this is Hikigaya phone may I know whose calling?"

The thing was the voice was not Hachiman Hikigaya, with his keen intellect or rather just common sense. Nezu could tell the voice was that of a woman. At least she acknowledge that it belonged to Hikigaya, in any case he now asked her "Do I have the wrong number? I was trying to reach Hachiman Hikigaya, he is currently the legal guardian and next of kin to a student of mine here at U.A Academy. I Mr Principal am calling in regards to a certain incident that occurred today."

Now the voice on the other end of the phone muffled a laugh as she informed Nezu "Oh sorry this is too good, Hiki is in the shower. It is like the only time he does not have his phone on him and from what you said it sounds serious!"

Whatever she found funny Nezu did not, but now what he did find amusing was this woman saying now. Which wasn't directed at him and was directed at the person he intended to speak to. "Hiki get your finely formed ass out here, you got a phone call. Like at the worst time of day for you, I'd think he did this on purpose to ruin your shower time."

This was followed by a door opening up and the woman saying "Whoa don't just come out nude like that, I haven't prepared myself yet, don't give me that look I know you're, oh wait the phone call."

Suddenly Nezu wished he hadn't called at all, if what he heard was correct, the two of them had been preparing as it were. So being as polite as possible he asked if not almost pleaded "Um, if this was a really bad time, I can call back later Hikigaya-san, I don't mean to interrupt-!"

The voice of Hachiman over the other end of the phone sighed loudly before saying "You have already disrupted my shower, whatever you have to say, say it while I am standing here in the nude with my Girlfriend eyeing me up."

Those were details Nezu didn't need to know, but he was aware that Hachiman was telling him this to put him off his game. So steeling his resolve Nezu said "There was an incident with Komachi Hikigaya during the Trial of Battle. She incapacitated another student during their trial as it were, with a tad bit of excessive force."

Nezu now heard Hachiman over the phone say in a nonchalant tone "If it was only a tad, then what's with this call?"

Clearing his throat Nezu said "It would appear that she landed a direct hit to his stomach with her elbow and a direct hit to his crotch with her knee after using her Quirk? Said kid had to be taken away to the nurses office due to her blows."

With those words said, Nezu waited to hear what Hachiman would ask? It was not what he expected it to be "So was it to a boy or a girl?"

Taking in a deep breath he now said "The boy was named Shoto, Shoto Todoroki to be precise. He too was a recommended student in fact one of the most powerful in the class of 1A and your little sister took him out almost with no effort at all. You may not know it, but children to like to gossip and spread rumours about other people."

The questions which followed that statement, told Nezu that Hachiman did not understand what he was trying to get at "Isn't the trial of battle supposed to be well battle, if she took him out, what did she do wrong?"

Nezu shook his head and said now "Hikigaya, we can't hide her Quirk forever as you know. For now we can do our best to keep it under wraps. That kid she took out is the son of Endeavour, the fact that she did so with ease or at least what the students thought was ease after he had displayed how skilled he was, is sure to raise eyebrows."

At last Nezu heard some good news from over the phone which was Hachiman saying "I'll speak to her about show boating as it were, but I am not sure that she will listen to me, I listened to no one at her age."

Correcting the young man over the phone Nezu said "You also were on your own and the sole support she had back then too. If there is anyone who she'll listen and take the advice from it is you Hikigaya."

Sighing Hachiman said "I'll do that for you Mr Principal, is that all?"

Nezus shook his head and said "Well no, I wanted us to discuss this you and her face to face tomorrow before school. I think it is best if we all discuss this matter face to face, if that is fine with you?"

The reply he got was not the one he expected as a very hesitant Hachiman over the phone said "Err I'll see about it, I think I made a fatal error. The lovely lady who answered the phone is now looking at me well, with hungry eyes and I-!"

What Nezu heard after that was the sound of the phone hitting the ground and just as he was about to ask if everything was alright over there he heard that female voice said "Hiki, take responsibility for this, you can't just tease me!"

This was followed by Hachiman's distinctive voice going "Aww crap Rumi I didn't do it on purpose, just let me finish-!"

There was the sound of a physical struggle and Nezu hung up the phone before he heard anything else. For now he would just have to rely on the good will of Hachiman to show up tomorrow.

After putting down the phone he looked over to All Might who within the same room as him asked "Is he going to come here tomorrow then?"

Nezu at this point said "I'm not entirely sure he wants to come here, but if it is for his younger sister then he will. But is it really necessary, well for you to be here when he does?"

Giving a nod All Might said "I want to confirm something, no I have to confirm something. If he is who I want him to be, then it is good that he has made a full recovery. I won't forget those eyes void of hope and of life, Nezu."

Sighing while giving a nod Nezu said "Then I sure hope he won't mind you being here when he arrives. This is meant to be private you know and you're not supposed to be, actually you're not in the know at all."

Of course All Might wasn't in the know, because well he didn't truly need to know, unlike Eraserhead. But he clearly knew something Nezu did not. Nezu being Nezu, was not appreciative of this fact and wanted to know what All Might knew so now he asked. "Just asking, but why are you so invested in meeting Hachiman Hikigaya?

In response to this All Might took in a deep breath before saying "He was a _survivor_ from the fight which gave me my injury. I wanted to see him, to see if he is alright."

This caused Nezu to narrow his eyes at the Number One Hero before carefully asking him "Would he know?"

At first All Might did not reply, but slowly he gave a nod to Nezu as he said "If Sir Nighteye's analysis was to be believed, he was concious and was able to watch the entire thing. I didn't believe there had been any survivors at ground zero, But he had been there all along. He was survived but he when we found him, but it did not end there, he was catatonic state when Sir Nighteye found him which persisted even weeks after that incident."

With all that Nezu knew about that fight and about that villain he now chose to inquire further "Do you think his Quirk was stolen? Is that the reason why he would have been in that catatonic state."

"Sir Nighteye assured me the child's quirk had not been stolen, but when I found out that his parents were the first responders. It became obvious to both of us why he was had seem he had given up on life."

Taking all his conversation with Hachiman Hikigaya into mind, Nezu said "Then I'm hopeful you can see he's well."

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Hachiman awoke an untangled himself from Rumi who have the most annoyingly cute moans as he left her. Heading to the shower he began to wash himself down and could not help but wonder why things were going this way. While U.A was not the last place he wanted to go. He was not very enthusiastic about going to it either, but if it was for Komachi he'd do it at least for now.

After cleaning himself off completely he dried himself and then got changed into modest attire that usually suited him. A regular short sleeved shirt, a warm inner underneath that which covered the rest of his arms, some normal jeans. As he now got out of the shower he saw that Rumi had woken up and was looking at him with a very satisfied smile upon her face. Looking at her he politely asked "You sleep well?"

That smug look still upon her Rumi replied "Oh very well Hiki dear. But I wouldn't mind some of your cooking?"

Now normally if someone asked him for that who was not Komachi, he would tell them to go fuck themselves. But if he told Rumi to go do that, they would more than likely get into an argument and there was only one outcome of their arguments. An outcome which would mean he would have to go and shower again, so instead of telling her so he said "I'll see what I can do about it. I'm still pretty sore after last night."

Rumi now looked rather sheepish as she said "Well, if you're going to show off the goods to me, I'm gonna want to grab them. It was not like I was unwilling to hold the phone until you got changed Hiki?"

Those words irked Hachiman a little who said "Your tone was like 'come outside or I'll come inside' and I didn't want you coming inside."

Rumi smiling mischievously commented "Oh but you most certainly did."

Whatever words Hachiman was about say were caught in his throat, not because she had him there. But because it was April which meant that she might just be in heat. That also meant that whatever he said to her clearly would end up her being upset about it and well him being late. So instead he said "Just the way you liked it."

With those words said he closed the door and made for the kitchen with all due haste, he could hear is not so pleased girl friend state "Hey since when were you allowed to one liner me then make off like a thief in the night."

Hachiman did not engage he arrived at the kitchen and started to prepare food as he heard the roars of his girlfriend stating "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME HACHIMAN HIKIGAYA, YOU CAN'T HIDE BEHIND YOU CULLINARY SKILLS!"

Internally Hachiman begged to differ, but he was not going to engage in her current state. He learned last night what it meant to _mate like rabbits_ and while it was nice and all he had things to do today and so did Rumi. Sighing now as he made breakfast he commented to no one "My life in a world of heroes is harsh as expected."

* * *

 _At U.A_

Despite the fact that the Press had been all over the entrance of U.A, Hachiman and Komachi had been able to enter without incident. In fact no one had asked them questions at all, all except for 'Aizawa Senseil who was clearly the Underground Hero Eraserhead. The gates had yet to close as he asked Hachiman "Just who are you and why are you here."

Being a little grouchy from his lack of sleep, Hachiman decided to have a little fun and said in front of all the press, "Aniki, I know you're a teacher and all now at the top school. But you should come home more often, Ojiisan misses you and so does everyone else. Are you worked so hard hear that you forgot your own family your own roots with us Nakazawa? What did becoming the teacher of so many students mean you're too good for us Nakazawa, Aniki?"

That was it, that was all the press needed to hear as the gates shut behind Hachiman and he Komachi started to bawling her eyes out laughing. But suddenly stopped as she realised something "Wait does this mean I'm related to this guy?"

Hachiman was grateful that Eraserhead was the only one not taking him seriously saying "No I've never seen you be-."

He and Hachiman had met before, though Eraserhead probably can't recall exactly. But that was due to Hachiman being a bit forgettable. Now with Students looking at them Hachiman chose to add fuel to the fire by asking "Do you still attack Quirkless Old men in the streets after you go shopping Aniki, I have to admit that's pretty gangster of you."

Eraserhead or Aizawa blinked as it was clear to everyone he knew what Hachiman was talking about. In response though "That, that was a misunderstanding?"

Despite the fact Hachiman knew better chose to omit the part about the old man being ' _Knuckleduster_ ' and went on to say "Oh a misunderstanding, you attacked a Quirkless old man in the middle of a street, totally not deliberate there."

Hachiman would have desired to have a little more fun with Eraserhead. But he saw and recognised a person who was Perfect Hayama and actually capable of solving people's problems. Not too mention he was so nice it was infectious. With no desire to get infected Hachiman said "Komachi we need to go see Mr Principal let's head there."

Now with all due haste they made their escape towards the office of Mr Principal, with their departure a blonde haired young man approached the scene and asked "Aizawa why do you look as if you've been slapped across the face, why is everyone else looking at you strangely. I though I heard a good friend of mine over here, must have been mistaken though."

But before he could leave a student shouted "Aizawa Sensei is it, is it true what your little brother said, is true that you assaulted a quirkless old man.? You're part of Nakazawa family, was that guy really your little brother or was he your Yakuza little brother?"

Shota Aizawa was not paid enough to deal with this shit so instead he activated his quirk which made him look more menacing and said "Just get to class."

The person who Hachiman say as a Perfected Hayama now asked "Wait Aizawa Sensei, you didn't deny what it?"

Before anyone else could talk the voice of the student council President rang out saying "Now, now everyone get to class and leave our Aizawa Sensei alone. If what was said is true, do you really want to be around him to find out?"

* * *

 _Mr Principals Office_

Nezu also known as Mr Principal now informed Hachiman "I would appreciate it you didn't go around circulating rumours and causing faculty members to lose face in front of the press and more importantly our students."

Scoffing Hachiman replied "Maybe I did go a bit overboard, maybe you should hire Teachers with a cleaner record and who are more invested in making students become the best they could possibly be. It's hard to go 'Plus Ultra' let alone beyond it if someone like Eraserhead is around you. That guy can kill any enthusiasm, in fact it's his goal to fail as many students so he can do the least work possible, sure he has _statistics_ on his side. But that's what happens when everyone becomes numbers and probability when you look at it like that. I'm not sure about you, but a lack of empathy is what makes the best villains."

At least those words told Nezu how this meeting was going to go, Aizawa was actually meant to be here, he was just late. That All Might too was late, which might have been a good thing but then a knock on the door happened and said potential sociopath walked in. As he did Nezu informed him "Just to let you know, Hachiman here is well? How do I put this politely, I can't. He's talking about you being potentially a sociopath or worse."

Komachi now chimed in with a smile "Don't worry potentially Sociopathic Sensei is just stating observation he's made. If it was his opinion, he'd be a lot nastier about it and so would I."

Well that was a great start to this conversation, how could it get worse? Of course it could get worse and Nezu knew it, but Nezu also knew Hachiman would place his sister's happiness above all else. So with a deep breath he got on to the more serious topic of conversation "Hachiman, you're sister's Quirk, we're doing our best to keep it a secret but. We can only do so much. She needs to limit her use of it if we are to continue hiding it."

Pouting Komachi said "How am I supposed to go beyond plus ultra if I can't use my quirk openly!"

A quick chop on her head was delivered by Hachiman who said "I understand what you're saying and I have discussed this with Komachi numerous times. I believe the fault lies with she is too passionate about things and wants to be a part of the class too much. Something I think is laudable but its not something that I can actually do anything about. Like you can set rules for Komachi to follow and give advice along the way. But I can't and will not control her emotions and desire to be a hero."

There was a noise of recognition from Eraserhead before he politely nodded and mentioned "Despite what you said outside, I know that's not our first encounter. It would appear that you are in fact supportive elder sibling filling the role of a parent, rather well."

Hachiman nodded in silent form gratitudes as Nezu said "The ability to generate, store and expend energy on a cellular level then utilise it in almost any way imaginable as long as it's a conversion of energy is a strange but unique Quirk. Despite the almost alien styles to the trained eye, Komachi is clearly imitating All Might when she uses it."

Shrugging Hachiman dryly remarked "Everyone one out their, especially Endeavour wants to All Might."

This garnered a polite cough from both Eraserhead and Nezu who while they might have secretly appreciate the joke. Had to be professional about their peer and were not going to admit it ever. Nezu now continued the conversation ignoring that comment "Seeing as Komachi needs to control her Quirk a little better, All Might offered to give some advice."

At this point Hachiman pointed "He's the number one Hero and he is also a teacher here. I'm pretty sure there are other students who require his attention as well and you're already giving enough special treatment to Komachi as it is. She and I will not impose on you any further than we already are."

Komachi gave enthusiastic nod showing support for her brother in this regard. Whatever Nezu was going to say next was cut off by a booming voice which told him "Well then, it is good thing that I believe it is worth my time!"

With those words All Might entered the room and everyone turned to look at him. But only Hachiman for the briefest of moments did not see the smiling giant of a man in front of him. He saw a face which was not smiling and was twisted in both agony and pure unadulterated rage. He blinked at it was gone and All Might was the same as he appeared to everyone else again.

* * *

 _All Might POV_

While he did not say it or act it, All Might had wanted to to see the light restored to that young boy's eyes. But no the eyes of the boy which had been void of hope, void of light almost eight years ago, despite all odds _had gotten worse_.

The eyes of the young man he saw in front of them, his eyes they were drowned in darkness. It was a surprise to All Might that neither Nezu nor Eraserhead could see it. But then again the boy, no the young man Hachiman Hikigaya must have had a way to hide it from the people who had never seen him before he left the hospital.

It seemed as if their was nothing in their at all and eyes were the gateway to the soul. But All Might caught a glimmer of hope, a faint shine that was their for but a moment, while the young man quickly glanced at his sister. While it may have been their for only a moment, it meant that not all was lost. It also meant his smile could become a little more genuine.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"You see Nezu told me all about your Sister's Quirk and-" the words were cut off by the sudden raising of Hachiman's eyebrow and the increased killing intent raised within the room.

It vanished as soon as it had appeared, but it told the Staff present that talking about Komachi's Quirk was not something her elder brother appreciated. While they Hachiman himself was not really a threat in their eyes, it was clear he was willing to go up against two pro heroes and the number one hero for his little sister.

Nezu for his part says "Well I deemed that it was appropriate since he can be trusted to keep it on the low."

Hachiman though sceptical gave a resigned sigh before stating "If that's what you think is best then, _Mr Principal_."

All Might gave a mighty laugh before saying "That is good to know. I must say you are rather mature for your age."

Giving a shrug Hachiman said "I guess I have to be with Komachi as my younger sister."

Seeing that as an insult Komachi stuck out her tongue at her younger brother then said "Oh of course, you are so mature, but wasn't it you who said that adults were what ' _lie, complain and do things that are unfair'_?"

All three Heroes could only think of one thing, which was " _Just what is with that twisted and unfair view on adults_?"

But now Hachiman corrected her "It's, _I bitch, I whine, I lie through my teeth and do things that are unfair_."

Coughing Nezu stated "Well Hachiman it would appear that we don't have all the time to discuss this with you, since Komachi and Eraserhead need to get to class. But Mr Hikigaya would you mind staying back to speak with All Might and myself for a few minutes?"

Eraserhead clearly did not agree with that statement since he believed nothing was concluded and that they should resolve this. But he was not going to disobey a direct order from Mr Principal so sighing he said "Come on Hikigaya we need to get to class. Have fun here while you can."

His comment was directed at Hachiman who responded smugly smirking "Oh I will A-N-I-K-I, I'll have enough fun for you since you never have fun and unless you're being sadistic and giving out fails on reports, like a sociopath."

That insinuation got Eraserhead to twitch in annoyance but nothing more than that. But that was all he got out of the Underground Hero. With his sister and her homeroom teacher gone, Hachiman was left with All Might and Nezu a rather strange combination which prompted him to ask "So what business does the Number One Hero have with me?"

Taking in a deep breath All Might said "It has been a long time Hachiman Hikigaya I wanted to confirm that you were alright."

Nezu now spoke up saying "We also wanted to confirm that you knew, that you knew of the events of what almost eight years ago. That fight between All Might and that villain you remember it don't you?"

Seeing as lying to them outright would be a bad idea and that Nezu would be able to sniff out any half truths on this Hachiman gave a sigh and said "As much as I hate to I can, though if you want me to talk about it, I'm going to refuse."

All Might spoke before Nezu could saying "Of course not, I would not wish to force anyone to remember such a day. But you do know of my wound. I would like it if you kept silent about it, if that is not too much to ask."

Dryly Hachiman retorted as if offended "I haven't told anyone it what almost eight years, if I did I would have sold that secret long ago. Besides, I'd rather not recall you insides being outsides if I don't have to. You've seen that I am alright so can I go now or what?"

Now as he was about to get up to go to leave, All Might's words stopped him "You're not alright. I still remember you when you were taken to hospital, a young lad, eyes devoid of hope, of light of anything. Truth be told after Sir Nighteyes informed me that you would rise above that voidness and make a true fully recovery you slipped my mind. But when I heard and saw your sister, had to wonder if you were her brother and why you yourself had not chosen to be a hero?"

Hachiman who had respectfully listened to this in silenced now asked in a neutral tone "I'm surprised that you could remember me, most people cannot these days. But what has this got to do with not being alright?"

All Might now shook his head and said "I read through your Middle School reports, I've even spoken with some former classmates of yours. While a few of them thought less of you than they had any right to, others said something to me that struck a cord. Those few clearly believed that you were a kind guy an altruistic self sacrificing young man."

A little confused Hachiman asked "That's a lot of work and a lot of time you'd be wasting on someone like me?"

Now it was All Might's turn to retort "I didn't and I don't considered a waste of time to check up on you. I'm well aware that your parents were the first responders on that day. Though I only have a certain villain's taunts, I would say you did watch your parents die and then he did something to you rather than kill you."

"Don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over. I am aware of your wound, I am also aware that you beat his face in after such a wound ruining his victory speech." The sad fact about Hachiman's words was that he meant it, he did not wish for the _Number One and True Hero_ out there to beat themselves up over his parents death.

Nezu now cut in asking "While I may be jumping the gun, I believe what All Might is trying to ask you Mr Hikigaya is _why didn't you with all the reasons in world attempt to become a pro hero_?"

To their surprise Hachiman had a response for this which was "I believe Komachi's dream was more valuable than my own. If I had taken a course to become a Hero and even had I passed, I wouldn't have been there for Komachi."

All Might sighed "Self Sacrificing indeed."

Hachiman bit back "Someone like you All Might, has no room to judge. It's the job of the elder brother to look after and support his younger sister if their parents are no long around. If I am unable to do that for Komachi I would view myself as being worse than that villain you beat blind that day."

There was a certain phrase in that sentence that All Might picked up on and so did Nezu. Narrowing his eyes the Number One Hero asked Hachiman " _Beat Blind_? I am certain I killed him that day?"

Nezu now chimed in asking "What is it that you know which we don't?"

Taking in a very deep breath Hachiman informed them "I've only heard whispers of it, but there is a phrase that is tied to the disappearance of Quirk User that has been ongoing for the last several years maybe more. But I have it from a reliable source that the phrase being used was _All for One_!"

* * *

 **Hey guys how did you enjoy that chapter, I did enjoy writing it as it were, any questions**

 **Please Review no flaming thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back and here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy it, thanks for all the reviews last chapter**

 **So please read and review no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Four

" _There are times in life when you have to distance yourself from those you love, because you love them._ " C.C

 _Flashback_

" _I don't understand, you told me you both promised that you would spend the entire day with me, so why, why do you have to leave?"_

 _The long strand of hair which protruded from the head of Mrs Hikigaya now bounced slightly as she moved her body down to look her son in the eyes. Sadly she now explained to him "I know my dear and I am sorry that we will have to leave you on your birthday. But there is someone very bad nearby a villain and he won't stop until he has hurt a lot of people. You're angry I understand, this is the first time we've taken you out on your Birthday and well this happened."_

 _Just after she finished saying this, the entire ground began to tremble slightly and Mr Hikigaya added "We'll be back before you know it. You're a big boy stay right here and we'll be back I swear it."_

 _Young Hachiman managed to force a smile now even though he was angry, even though his parents were not on duty. Even though they were meant to spend this entire day with him and no one else, they had stop that villain. Not to mention it was the first Birthday since Komachi was born that they had remembered to do so. But Hachiman was more mature than most, after all the last time they had celebrated his birth. Somehow his own Mother had gotten the spelling of his name wrong!_

 _So bravely he told her "I'll stay right here until you come back."_

 _Smiling his Mother informed him "Then I shall once more become 'Faith' and your Father shall again be 'Altruism'."_

 _Of course they had their Hero costumes under their regular clothes. They were prepared for this no doubt or rather they were always ready to spring into action. There Hero Names told everyone who they were and what they believed in. But yet Hachiman just wished they would spend just a little more time with him if that wasn't too selfish of him to desire._

 _As his parents dashed of to stop this villain, Hachiman began to run after them. Sure he was far slower and sure he had no chance of catching up to. But he at least wanted to see it, he wanted to see his parents in action. How far had he run, had he come to the right place, was this stupid?_

 _All of those thoughts were in his head as he looked for where his parents could be. Then he spotted them they were in front of some villain who had to be powerful. But something was wrong, his parents were barely able to stand on their feet. The voice he heard, the cold condescending voice of an utter monster said "Well this isn't the Hero I intended to trap. But I would see some 'do gooders' have gone and ruined it. I have no interest in you and your quirks are garbage, get lost and I might let you live. Go, go and call All Might and tell him that I All For One am here for him now!"_

 _Rising to his feet, electric currents running up and down from his body Altruism managed to state "No, never I will go on until the end. I shall fight on no matter what, I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!"_

 _A sudden burst came from under Altruism feet, he propelled himself forward at the same time Faith managed to force herself back up to and seemingly broke something that was around her before jumping up to attack as well. Hachiman could feel it, the excitement, the Villain had spoken too soon about them. His Mother and Father, Faith and Altruism were going to comeback and kick his ass! After all that is what Heroes do right, they save the day don't they?_

 _But instead of fear or surprise of any great variety, all the Villain, All for One did was raise an eyebrow before saying "So while your quirks are nothing special it is how you use them that makes them special, for that you have my respect."_

 _Though it was ever so slight, there was a sudden shift in the tone now as he said "But still this his heroic nonsense!"_

 _A sudden flash occurred right as Altruism and Faith were about to collide with this All for One. A flash a loud bang and some force which knocked Hachiman off his feet. That was the last time he saw his parents faces for after he opened his eyes, all he saw was a bloody still breathing mess that was his parents. He could feel it, anger at his parents for what just occurred, but such anger did not last, no instead that anger turned to the one who killed them._

* * *

 _Present_

A single tear rolled out of the right eye of Hachiman Hikigaya's face and down his cheek. Yet after all these years it was as clear as day to him and still brought a tear to his eye. But none of that was clear to the two in the room with him, All Might and Mr Principal. The latter who asked "Are you alright Mr Hikigaya?"

Looking up now with a blank emotionless face bar for the tear that had fallen from his eye, Hachiman lied saying "I am fine, I'm always fine."

Yeah he was not fooling either of the two Pro Heroes in the room. But both knew better than to press this matter, they would get nothing from Hachiman if he did so. That and he had brought an important bit of information to their attention, though what they would do with it was yet to be seen. Despite this though, All Might had to ask one thing which was "Mr Hikigaya, why do you know something like this. What do you intend to do if what you said is true?"

"What do you intend to do if it is true?"

Hachiman just reversed the question back onto All Might, except unlike All Might's question his was rhetorical and meant to deflect rather than investigate. Nezu picked up on this while All Might was left to consider the very real possibility of confronting his arch nemesis again. Suddenly a ring tone was heard " _A Phone Call is Here, A Phone Call is Here_!"

All Might went to check for his phone to realise that he was not buzzing and that it was either Nezu's or Hachiman's. The latter confirmed it was his by saying "Sorry I've go to check who that."

Taking out his _All Might Plus Ultra California Smash Smart Phone_ Hachiman looked at the number and said "Apologies I've got to take this."

Standing up and going outside he left the room leaving both Nezu and All Might stunned. He had answered that phone call without any embarrassment. Despite it looking like All Might's head and the ringtone being All Might's voice. It was a little awkward because neither of the two men had taken Hikigaya for being a fan of All Might. But Nezu now gave a cough before stating "Well at least we learned one thing valuable about him. He appears to be a die hard fan of yours."

All Might just gave a nod while Nezu continued "Now unless my eyes deceive me. That was the _All Might Plus Ultra California Smash Smart Phone_. If I am also correct that was sold exclusively in America with what 150 copies ever made. Not to mention he's got the _Golden Age Costume Phone Protector._ They haven't sold that since your silver age costume? It seems that I totally misjudged him, he's a closet All Might Fan Boy, It might be unhealthy but then again, it might not."

There was a notable pause as Nezu took in a deep breath before stating "After all he saw you defeat All for One."

* * *

 _With Hachiman_

Outside the room a stern female voice spoke to him over the phone "You're needed at the main office in two hours."

The voice on the other end of the phone it belonged to an old lady, _that_ old lady. Her tone was both direct as well no nonsense. The little details that she had not given any more instructions meant that she was not going to. Which in turn meant he was supposed to just go there as _himself_ , how rather unusual for them. But at this moment Hachiman was rather at ease due to having just spoken to All Might so he said "Sorry I can't here you over All Might _being here_."

Hanging up the phone he knew he was going to be at the Hero Public Safety Commission Main Office Branch. If he'd hazard a guess it would more than likely have to do with his comments this morning about Earserhead. She knew that he'd come, she also knew that he was more than likely still at U.A and would need to wrap things up here quickly. So with that in mind he turned around and went back into the room to draw a close on whatever they were discussing.

Upon entering the Room Mr Principal asked Hachiman "Nothing serious I hope?"

With a shrug Hachiman said "Well it sounded like it, but well there's no nice way of putting it. I can be an asshole over the phone so I hung up and came back in here. I'll deal with that later, so where were we? I believe it was the topic of _what if Mr All for One is alive and what would you do about it_?"

All Might now shifted uncomfortably but then he said without a smile this time "I'll defeat him again, that is all to it."

Judging the words of the Number One Hero, Hachiman gave a nod and saying "Well I guess that we all have to hope so. If not the entire of Japan, no the entire of the World may be in some serious trouble. It's good to know you're here."

The smile returned to the face of All Might who said "I am glad that you believe in my Young Hikigaya. I'll continue to work hard so that I may be a worthy teacher for your younger sister!"

Hachiman gave a nod before saying "Well if that is all, I guess I will have to be off. If not then we'll have to finish it another time. I've got somewhere to be and only two hours to be there in so-."

Nezu gave a polite nod before saying "Of course, you have given us much to ponder Mr Hikigaya and while I would like to speak more. Time moves forward and both of us along with All Might have things we need to do."

With a polite bow as appropriate of a young man, Hachiman said to Nezu "Then you have my Thanks Mr Principal."

* * *

 _Outside_

As Hachiman was leaving U.A the press were on him like a hound dog at an intruder. They were asking all sorts of questions when which he did not answer to. Fortunately his unassuming nature meant the moment he side stepped among the reporters they had no idea where he was. So he was able to calmly walk away, except one person caught his eye. The eeriness of this man in a hood whose face seemed to look like he had no seen enough son and those red eyes.

He had seen at least one of them before, in fact the name _Shigaraki_ came to mind. The guy who had a plan to kill All Might, but his pitch was ' _We have a plan to kill All Might you in_?"

It was not the best pitch for an evil plan, in fact it was pretty crappy which made Hachiman doubt his and those with him. But his ability to meld into the media without those blasted nosey folks noticing is either a credit to his own skills or a detriment to the ability of the media. Considering that Hachiman was just among them but had given them the slip, it was more the latter of the two than the former.

But that begged the question, just what was he doing here and what did he plan to do? His meeting could wait a bit, after all if this Villain did have a serious plan to kill All Might. Then he should stick around in order to what the hell this guy planned to do. But of course if something did happen he couldn't just walk back into U.A so it would have to observe then leave. But well what he saw next did surprise him, with all the hustle and bustle of the media presence.

Shigaraki walked to the gate and touched it, he touched it with his entire hand. No not his entire hand, just his fingers and now the gate, a hole began to form within it. Whatever it was, it was some type of disintegration quirk, which meant that, _Shigaraki_ was dangerous no matter how stupid he would seem. That was not a good thing, it meant he could in theory just walk up to All Might and kill him.

His read on the guy must have been wrong, that or he is an idiot, but one with power. Which Hachiman knew was the worst kind of idiot. At first the hole was subtle, but no doubt in time it would grow, Shigaraki seems not to be more than just an idiot. But of course there was always the chance he was following the plan of someone else, though Hachiman was unsure if that would make him feel any better.

The Media had yet to notice the hole yet for some reason, perhaps because they weren't looking for it. Shigaraki himself had taken a step back from the gate now as the media seemed to spread out once more looking for another way into U.A Academy. He'd have to stay here longer if he wished to see and try and stop whatever it was that was about to happen, though any intruder into U.A would be met with as if they were a hostile.

Yet he wished to remain just in case, Komachi was inside and she might be in danger if someone snuck in with the press. If Shigaraki had backup, Hachiman was not sure, which meant they were on standby or they were here for something other than killing All Might. It could be that this was the first stage in their plan, to kill All Might?

But time was one thing he did not have as his phone vibrated and the text told him " _Arrive as soon as possible_ ", which was something he had to do now. Well if anything he would report this and snap a photo of Shigaraki for good measure.

* * *

 _With All Might_

All Might now looked down at his hands before looking back to Nezu "If only I had been faster, if only I had been ready. To think that the son of Altruism and Faith would grow up like that. But even after all these years there is a little light left in him. For that I am grateful."

Nezu blinked in response to the Number One Hero's words before asking "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Pausing no to consider his own words carefully, All Might or rather at this point Toshinori Yagi sighed. What did he mean it was not easier for him to find the right words. Then again it was never easy for him to find the words he needed to say. Mulling it over in his head he decided on what to say, though he was not confident in his choice of words. Toshinori took in a deep breath before stating "I believe that while Hachiman Hikigaya here has a very cynical view just about everything. It is also my belief that somewhere inside of him remains just a small spark of hope."

Mr Principal gave a nod, though that did not mean he agreed with what Toshinori was saying and rather he understood what he was being told. Nezu in turn shared some of his findings "Though normally I would not wish to admit it. I could not really get a read on the young man. Less void more blank, like it was intentionally so, a blank cipher perhaps?"

Toshinori was a little confused by that statement and with his keen intellect Nezu was able to deduce that from a glance. So he elaborated further by saying "I mean he will appear to be whatever we want to see him as. Had I not known what to look for, he would have gotten it past me. Still, a blank cipher isn't much to go on. Either he is self taught or he has been trained for this. I am unsure which of the two is more frightening as a whole?"

Looking now at Toshinori, Nezu came to the conclusion that he might have gone a little too far with that explanation. He had clearly lost the Number One Hero in a sea of words. So now trying to surmised it as best he could without losing context or relevance of certain. "All Might, it is safe to say he's a lot more than he makes himself out to be."

* * *

 _Hero Public Safety Offices_

The elderly looking President of the Hero Public Safety Commission raised an eyebrow at the images Hachiman was showing here. She had shown no reaction to the phone itself but instead now after handing the phone back to Hachiman, she asked him "Are you sure it is the same person, they might be similar but they can also be different?"

Hachiman in response to her words paused before saying "If it is, they have the same hair, the same eyes and the same skin tone as far as I can see. If his work is disintegration, via his hand or five fingers touching someone. It would explain why he had a hand on his face for a mask."

With a heavy sigh the elderly lady asked him "When it was reported, the agent who did it seemed to believe it was of little to no actual threat. In fact since we're alone I am free to say, when _you_ reported it, you did so out of protocol. So if you did not believe it was a threat then, what makes you think that it is one now?"

Sighing in return Hachiman knew that his own dismissal of that Shigaraki and whatever the hell is plan is would bite him in the ass. Well he knew as soon as he saw that said hand wearing fool was actual a threat, but no use crying over spilt milk. So now he delivered a line which was right out of a book "The situation at first I deemed ludicrous and out of the question. There plan was never revealed and they just through a hook at me. But this new development has caused me to reconsider my evaluation of Shigaraki. I don't believe he is the leader, but he might have a competent backer."

The President of the Hero Public Safety Commission let his words hang in the air for a minute before she got an update. Hachiman did not see what it was she was looking at, but her data pad caused her to close her eyes and sigh yet again. Her eyes now locked with Hachiman's before she turned her data pad around tapped it revealing the breaking news. It would appear that the press were now inside U.A due to a massive hole that was made in the gate.

Speaking plainly the President told him "These developments cannot be ignored. Your task is clear, infiltrate and ensure that any casualties are kept to a minimum or zero if possible. You'll be our eyes and ears there, act within reason and don't get caught. But most of all do not let them do anything that could compromise All Might. He is the Number One Hero, but if they are able to use the Students against him, then I am unsure how a battle would play out."

Raising an eyebrow of his own Hachiman queried "You don't have faith in All Might to handle this?"

Shaking her head the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission informed him "I trust that All Might will rise above the challenges that he has to face. I don't trust those around him to do the same."

Even though that didn't entirely answer his question, Hachiman gave a nod then said "I I'll prepare to try and make contact as soon as I can then. With your permission I will leave to do so at once."

In his mind at least, there conversation was over, it was done. He now had a mission to complete and later payment to collect. But the President spoke now with more authority in her voice when she said "I don't recall giving you permission to leave just yet."

Hachiman wanted to sigh, but seeing as he had done enough of that for now he just asked "May I ask why?"

Clearing her throat the elderly President stated "Given the sudden increase of villain activity and the presence of All Might. It would prudent to have a _Hero_ alias you can act out some missions as. Gear has been selected as per your own talents and you can choose them and your hero name. Though it would also be prudent to distance your Hero Persona from the _Black Reaper_ as per the Urban Myths dub you."

This was more work and while that meant more pay normally, this type of work was a drag. If Hachiman had wished to become a hero he would have found some way to do it. The life he had now, himself being barely in the public eye and whatever spotlight he attracted was due to Rumi. It was not the life of a Hero, for a Hero was always in the public eye and while there are those who are able to hide themselves from it, not all of them can.

Being scrutinised for every little action that you took, that was not the life Hachiman wanted. Not that he couldn't deal with it, just that he'd rather not have to deal with it. But the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission was not going to give him a choice on that matter. With a reluctant nod Hachiman told her "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

 _Later_

The paper work, the equipment, had all been filled out. It was a rather boring task, but Hachiman had done it because it clearly had to be done. Everything had been fine with his paper work, well almost everything, except for his Hero Name. All of the own names he had put down had been rejected and sitting in front of the President as she looked over them with a disapproving eye.

Shaking her head and sighing she said "I am not sure if you are trying to mess with us or if you're serious?"

Speaking up in his own defence Hachiman stated "I am being utterly serious when I made those suggestions."

Raising an eyebrow in her response she asked "Is that so, let me read this first one to you." If her tone indicated anything, it was she did not believe him. Pulling out a document from the file in front of her she began to read it.

"Ah yes let's see _Baba Yaga Hero John Wick_. Now if I am not mistaken that is a Movie character, who also happens to be an assassin who killed more than a dozen people over his dog and car?" It wasn't a question Hachiman needed to answer. All that she said was true and quite frankly Hachiman thought that even though the movie belonged in a museum. John Wick was rather badass to murder three men in a bar with a pencil.

Giving a shrug all he said in response "I thought it will be cool. It is not like most people here in Japan would know John Wick any way?"

The Hero Public Safety Commission President firmly stated "Denined" before she pulled out another document which she began to read. "This one is cult antique as they say. _Creed Hero Ezio Auditore da Firenze_. The protagonist of the Second Assassins Creed Game and few others."

Hachiman scowled in annoyance he thought that at least would have gotten through. Noticing this the President asked him "What did you believe that you could slip such an obviously significant name by me? You've worked here long enough to know that we are very thorough when we do our research."

Too well for Hachiman's liking who slyly commented under his breath " _Too well for mundane matters like what I want my Hero name to be. But not well enough for some other matters like the 'Trigger Incidents' it would seem."_

As if sensing his words she turned her gaze from her papers towards him, but albeit for a different reason. "Now this one I think wouldn't be that bad, but still. _Drell Hero Thane Krios_ , I can't be sure if you took this as a joke or if you're serious about all of this. Kinda like the conclusion to the trilogy and the failed reboot, such a disappointment."

The scowl on Hachiman's face remained as he thought " _Damn woman is too observant for her own good. No it is not observation that she's using. She's just using the information that has been gathered for her, still it's a pain in the ass._ "

Coughing now to call Hachiman's attention back on her the President read out another one of his _Hero Names_. "Let see this one at first I thought was passable, _Phantom Hero Zwei Requiem_. But then I learned of it's origin which makes it less passable. Not to mention you have an utter rip which is _Sinful Hero Casshern_ which is utterly out of the question. But I find I have to ask, just where on earth do you find all of these things that are at around two centuries all?"

Giving a cough of his own, Hachiman now said to her two words. Words that implied he was not comfortable talking about how he came across these characters. "No comment."

Instead of reading out more about things like that she just read him his suggestions " _Static Hero_ _BK-201_ , _Anti Hero Deadpool_ , _Striking Snake Hero Gin,_ _Sacrifice Hero Itatchi, Lone Wolf Hero Bear, Unlucky Hero Touma, Joking Hero the Joker_."

Sighing deeply she now came to the final Hero Name he had suggested "And this one, the last one, stood out the most was _Normal Hero_ All Might spelled backwards."

That was not right and Hachiman knew it saying "It was not that, I believe it was _Normal Hero_ _Tghim Lla._ "

Plainly the Presdient informed him "I refuse to say whatever that was that you just said. So those names are out of the question. Most of them had to do with Assassins and excessive violence, not to mention some of them have to be jokes and you know it.

But something was wrong, there was still one more Hero Name she had not said and this one was actually a Joke. In fact it was actually the only real joke he had put on the list. All the other Hero names he would be fine with, except this one. Which clearly had to be the document that the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission was reading right now.

Now placing a stamp on said document the President sighed sadly before stating "It is a sad day when _Nameless Hero, The Hero Without a Name_. Is a reasonable Hero name even though is like a sentence, so since we don't have time to stall any longer, I've given this one my stamp of approval. Your missions will be given out systematically, though they should not interfere with your other mission."

While Hachiman watched on in horror she put away his new Official _Hero Documents_ that he never asked for, away in her draw. But as she did that she pulled out another file before handing it to him "This assignment though will not require your _Hero Persona_. This one is what your next set of orders are and what to do after them, don't fail us."

 _Camino Ward_

Arriving in front of the door the Black Reaper as the public dubbed him now entered the premises of a certain bar. On the inside the gas man and the hand wearing man were seated. Both looked over to him as he entered. Hand wearing Shigaraki was the first of the two to speak saying "Oh ho ho, look who crawled out of the dirt beneath our feet!"

Kurogiri on the other hand despite being made of gas and not having a face was far more personable and asked "I take it that our little display today that we can breach U.A security and that we actually have a plan peaked your interests. No let me rephrased that showed you _we do have a plan_."

Shigarak clearly was about to speak up and tell Kurogiri to let it go and that they did not need this loser with them. But the gas man chose to speak over the former stating "We're still hiring and no doubt you'll be an asset in our plan."

Speaking only what he needed to the Black Reaper informed the two of them "I'll join."

* * *

 **Okay guys how did you like that, what did you think of it**

 **Please read and review no flaming thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I'm back and sorry for being gone for so long, this Chapter is a little shorter than the other one because because I edited it. Also because if I made it any longer it was going to be much longer. Either way the next chapter is going to be much longer than this one but I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **I actually paid a subscription for Grammerly and used it for this entire chapter (Like the original one before I've edited work back to quirk) last time I am using that service.**

 **Please Read and Review and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Chapter Five

 _"If you really want to be strong... Stop caring about what your surrounding thinks of you!" Saitama_

Hachiman now sat as he prepared for tomorrow, this room was his sanctuary from the world. No that was not true, it was his base of operations. It was part of a small underground bunker he had built into the House. While Komachi had access to most of that Bunker. She did not have access to this part, which made it ideal to store the things he didn't want her to see.

He had his work cut out for him tomorrow, thankfully he had made the League of Villains pay upfront 40% of the total pay. That and he had made them sign a contract as to what he would be doing, which consisted of aiding them in killing All Might. What it did not contain was killing the students and other individuals at the Academy. No doubt Kurogiri would read that, but it was already too late since Shigaraki had already signed said contract.

He certainly had his work cut out for him, he had to at least appear as if he was on their side. All the time trying to keep the students and others alive. While ensuring that All Might did not die, funny how he just was forced to get a Hero Licence then do this as a Villain. Whatever the Old Witch thought could come of this obviously merited his participation, though in hindsight it might be a good idea to forewarn the school of something like this rather than just send him.

Whatever game she was playing at, he did not desire to be a pawn or a piece on the board. Watching on the security footage he can see his girlfriend is now heading towards the Bunker. Sighing he had packed what he needed to now stashed it away before exiting this room and sealing it.

Just as he finished doing so Rumi arrived in front of him, her face was filled with concern as she asked "You're working tomorrow aren't you?"

When he didn't answer she affirmed that she was more worried than anything else when she asked "Why can't you just leave that behind. You have me, Komachi is in U.A and you have a good stable Jobs outside that line of work. Some of which you can quit and just sit back and have only one job. Why, why must you do this and risk yourself like this?"

There were three answers to that and seeing as she was not going to leave without a satisfactory answer he chose to tell her them, though in a more vague way. "You see, there are some things that I need to do for myself. It is also because if I don't do this job that I have tomorrow who will? This job was not one I desired to do, I'm doing it because I was told to do so. The last reason though Rumi, is because I am in deep enough that some refuse to let me go."

Rumi sighed before leaning back against the wall and saying with slightly teary eyes "I just wish that you would not put yourself out like that. To be in danger like this, I don't want you to see you hurt or worse, it would break Komachi's heart. It would break my heart Hikki."

While he could not tell her the details of what he was going to do, Hachiman now placed her hand on her shoulder and said "I may be a terrible person. I may do terrible things. But all that I do is so that future is secure free of the grasp of tyranny. The last thing I desire is for my sister to cry, but my mission, tomorrow is directly related to safeguarding the future. Which is why I have to do it, because if I don't who will?"

Pulling him into a hug Rumi said "I wish you didn't have to keep secrets. I wish that well, we could just be the three of us as a family. You me and Komachi, I'll go and do Hero Work, Komachi goes to school and studies to be a hero while you manage all the paper work at the office. Not go off risking limb and your life like this Hikki?"

His response to this was simply to let her hug him as he said "In my defence, you go out and do it too."

To these words she replied a little angrily "Yes, but you're risking a whole lot more than I am. I'm a hero, it is a legal and accepted job in society. The work you do is literally being a hitman and what not, so far you've gotten away with it. But what if you came up against someone like all Might or Endeavour? What would you do then Hikki?"

It was sad that he was actually having to go up against All Might, this time by the order of the Hero Public Safety Commission President. So it was rather ironic that she would say that, but none the less he gave the safe answer "That's simple Ru, I would you say run outta there as fast as I need to to escape All Might or Just Another Hero."

In response to this Rumi corrected him "You mean to say 'you'll run out of there as fast as you need to in order to escape All Might or Endeavour' right?"

* * *

 _In the Morning_

Hachiman had to say he was impressed, their infiltrator had gotten them into the USJ Building without too much trouble. What did not impress him as while the others were spread out so that their works could take advantage of the zones they were in. This Shigaraki was short-sighted and clearly someone's puppet being allowed a little leeway.

Kurogiri was more here to keep an eye on him and get him out of trouble should the fool get himself into it. What's more, it was clear that whoever planned this did not actually take all the steps and precautions to plan it properly.

For one they didn't take note of the abilities of the Students, that would probably be part of their undoing. Two their so-called plan to beat All Might is to have a giant talkless freak with an exposed brain fight him. In fact, Shigaraki boasted that it was All Might's match.

That would mean either All Might has seriously gotten weaker or that the hand wearing villain is an idiot. Both are likely scenarios, but Hachiman would lean to the latter. Well, he was being paid to assist them in killing All Might. And he was being paid by the Hero Public Safety Commission to gather more details on them and stop them if need be from killing All Might.

As for the other quirk users here, it was what you expected. Either those drawn by greed, fame or just dropouts. Of course, there were those who were disillusioned by society. The thing that stuck out like a saw thumb was the fact that there was no exit strategy.

That was clearly just another way to hide the fact that everyone here to Shigaraki was expendable. He wasn't going to take them away from here because at the end of the day. That hand wearing villains was just a small child throwing a fit

But there were two in this entire group of villains other than Shigaraki, Kurogiri and this thing called Nomu that stood out to Hachiman. He had trained to notice it, but those two women were not as weak as they made themselves out to be, no not at all.

In fact, Hachiman was certain that they were hiding something from everyone else. What it was he wasn't sure, what they were hiding. For all, he knew they could be undercover heroes. But since there had been limited prep work done by those who planned this attack. There was very little to know other than one had a fire quirk and the other had an ice quirk.

Something about them seemed familiar though, but at this point, Hachiman could not spare the time to search for it in his mind. For he was being directed to move to a certain part of the USJ and so were they.

If what Komachi had told him was true, they had classes till around 12 before the students would start hero classes.

This meant that they had quite the wait on their hands. But that did give Hachiman more time to prepare, after all, Prior Preparation Prevents Piss Poor Performance.

He now at least had time to figure out how he was going to sabotage Shigaraki's Plans, not that he needed to do much. And it would appear that he was in an area all by himself, probably because no one wanted to hang around him being a killer for profit and all.

Pulling out the disposable phone he had a bought he called Kurogiri and asked: "Have you disabled all the security cameras?"

The curt and polite response from the gas man was "Of course."

In response to that Hachiman or rather his Black Reaper persona asked: "Have you disabled the secret cameras that are here to record students progress?"

There was silence for a moment before Hachiman heard Kurogiri answer "No."

And this is why good villains are hard to find and only amateurs remain. The saying goes "Shu has no generals of talent left Liao Hau leads takes the vanguard." That was exactly what Hachiman was thinking in regards to Shigaraki and his so called plan.

But ignoring that and being professional he said: "I'll see what I can do about them."

Kurogiri's reply seemed to confirm that he was not truly subservient to Shigaraki when he said: "See that you do."

With that settled Hachiman now began to hunt as it were for the hidden cameras. If he could find their separate recording room all the better. That way he could send proof to a certain hot-headed hero he knew well.

Either way, he had to do this as subtle and as quietly as possible, not to mention the fact that planning to tip the Heroes off to it. Security Cameras were a problem for most people, but the Black Reaper usually ends up as a blur.

Thanks to both his own equipment and his quirk constantly causing a small amount of static electricity to run through himself ever so slightly while on camera.

* * *

 _With Komachi_

The boring part of school ticked by slowly for Komachi, it was almost like someone was using their quirk to make time pass slower. It was almost murder to sit through that last class. But no finally it was here the main event they were all getting ready for.

The hero training part of the day was upon them and their lazy good for nothing false Aniki was supposed to be leaving them now. Said lazy teacher had finished blabbing about something that wasn't relevant and they were now getting changed into their hero costumes.

She had decided to take a test costume instead of her regular one she brought out one she had worked on with her brother for a while. The underneath of it was a single black body glove, it could be pressurised and was made from shock-absorbent padding. It also can transfer the energy out of the suit.

On top of that twenty form-fitting plates of materials that her elder brother had never told her about. The armour itself was stuck to the body glove by Komachi activating the magnetic gription panels. It felt light but it also felt powerful.

Not to mention the fact that the helmet came with an advanced air filtration unit and polarised lenses to dum out bright lights. As well as a noise filter, but Komachi lamented there was no voice changer for when she spoke.

Yes, it was that thing they called 'Phase II Clone Trooper Armour' and with Optimus Prime's colour scheme Komachi felt fantastic with it. But having a gun was too much, she hadn't mastered projecting beams out of her body yet. She could only generate it within her body and expel it as she hit someone physically with it.

Her new costume drew the attention of Mina Ashido who raised an eyebrow as she asked: "That's not the costume we saw before, this ones not cute at all?"

Komachi having put on her Phase II armour Helmet spoke saying "It's not supposed to look cute, it's supposed to look ferocious, it's meant to inspire fear in my foes and hope in my allies. I am Optimus Prime!"

Ochaco blinked before saying "That sounds like a cool name Komachi, but why does it look like you've copied All Might's colour scheme and just changed it up a little?"

That statement annoyed Komachi a little, but since she had a helmet on no one could see her face. And thankfully the pronunciator for the helmet hid her annoyance as she said "Red, white and blue are among the colours of freedom. Using two or more of them symbolises what you stand for. Why do you think All Might picked them?"

At this point, Tsuyu Asui spoke up saying "Ribbit, ribbit, Komachi is right on that, though if it weren't in that colour scheme it would look a little villainous."

Komachi now nodded in agreement stating "Optimus Prime's colour scheme was used on this so it didn't look villainous. I wanted to add a cape or robe or something cool to it, but it wouldn't really fit. I mean it would fit but it wouldn't be practical given my fighting style."

Kyoka Jiro gave a nod in agreement to that saying "Considering the way you dealt with Todoroki a cape or robe would just get in your way."

Nodding now Komachi said "Well yes and this costume doesn't give any fanservice, which is how my brother likes it."

Mina was about to say something but recalled their other conversation and shut her mouth. Toru Hagakure had no such knowledge and said "Wow your brother is really controlling and all. Why don't your parents tell him off for that? Sure he helped you make the suit but that doesn't mean he should be able to tell you what to wear?"

Understanding that there was nothing malicious in what Toru said, Komachi just smiled sadly under her helmet as she held back a tear or two as she said: "I do tell them, but it's hard for them to do anything."

Toru was about to ask why and why they would not stop him when Mina stopped her saying "Hagakure don't."

While Tsuyu for her part said, "Ribbit, Toru-chan don't talk about Komachi's parents."

This sudden change of tone to the conversation took everyone by surprise. But Mina was able to distract from it saying "Well, in any case, we're all dressed so it's time to go. Let's see what type of rescues we gotta perform!"

* * *

 _With Hachiman_

Everyone else had taken to their hiding spots before Space Hero Thirteen had arrived. Thanks to Kurogiri's gates it was easy for most of the villains to avoid detection.

Hachiman knew that it would be a bit of a fight around seventy or so petty villains had been brought along with this Nomu. Unlike the rest of them, Hachiman was still in the feed room for the recordings. He had left a single hidden camera near the entrance on. Because there was someone who had to see this.

That and of course he was going to present evidence to the Hero Public Safety Commission. He just had to make sure he was able to get footage of the attack to the said people in time. While this Kurogiri could black most transmission Hachiman had a card up his sleeve in case of situations like this.

Thirteen was currently giving a spiel to the kids about this Unforeseen Simulation Joint. It was just when Eraserhead was about to direct them to go-!

Wait there was something off, Eraserhead was here but it would appear he was here in place of All Might. So far All Might was yet to be seen and that meant the students might be in some serious trouble. From what Hachiman knew of Space Hero Thirteen, he was a rescue hero rather than a combat hero. While Eraserhead could handle himself in a fight against a good seventy or so foes he was doomed.

Cursing himself inwardly he wanted to blow his cover but couldn't not just yet. Not at least until Komachi was going to be in serious danger, for now, all he could do was trust in the two heroes to do their jobs. But if Komachi was in danger all bets were off.

Kurogiri now made his grand entrance, something to his credit Eraser Head picked up on before it happened. He was unable to do anything in time, but he was able to give orders to the children. Hachiman knew he would have to leave his room and go play his part in this 'plan to kill All Might'.

For now, at least it would appear they have failed due to the 'lack of All Might'. But Shigaraki was childish enough to throw a tantrum and attack the students. Though he had to wonder why they did not contact him and ask him for a sit rep on the students and teachers when the bus arrived. It's what he had done in their situation?

But in his head, Hachiman already knew the answer to that saying "Poor planning."

* * *

 _With Komachi_

From what she could see dozens of Villains were now emerging from the dark gas cloud with yellow eye shapes. Kirishima and even Midoriya had begun to peer forward when Shitty False Aniki Sensei called out "Don't move!" as he now donned his goggles.

To Komachi, he now said what was rather obvious but might not have been to everyone else "Those are Villains!"

This took all the students by surprise, some were shocked, some were afraid some remained stoic. Mainly Bakugo and Todoroki along with Komachi, though it was safe to say they remained calm due to training and nothing else.

More and more villains poured through that gas thing which was no doubt some sort of teleportation quirk. Damn, there seemed to be no end to them, part of Komachi was concerned with this. Another part of Komachi was not concerned, no it was a part she tried to hide. The part of her in question was excited.

There was no conceivable way that False Aniki Sensei could possibly take on this horde of villains. Upon inspecting what she could from where she was the big one with his brain sticking out gave her a very bad vibe. It was almost like a sixth sense that told her he was bad news.

At this point, while Thirteen Sensei and Aizawa Sensei were speaking about the trespassing the other day. Yaoyorozu now spoke up asking the most dumbass question she ever asked: "Sensei, what about the Trespasser Sensors?"

Komachi responded instead of Thirteen saying "Even if there are, the sensor clearly isn't working. From what we saw with the lights, I'd think they're in control of this place?

That was true and Todoroki now commented "Even if the sensor are here and at the main building. They're not working, they picked a place that is far from the main campus and a time where few people are going to be here. They're not as dumb as they seem, I believe they have an objective for this was a well-coordinated sneak attack."

Though Komachi didn't want to admit it, Todoroki's analysis was spot on. Of course, it was he was trained by the number two hero, after all, he should be able to pick on things like this. But now False Aniki Sensei acted like a real Hero taking charge of the situation and barking orders.

"Thirteen begin the evacuation and try calling the school. One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing interference. Kaminari, try using your quirk to signal for help!"

The boy in question though uncertain about the whole situation gave an unsteady nod saying "Got it."

Midoriya was now the only to speak up questioning Aizawa Sensei's words saying "But Sensei you can't fight them all alone, against that many, even you can't nullify all their quirks. As Eraser Head your fighting style-!

Komachi put her hand on Midoriya's shoulder interrupting him and saying "Midoriya it's all right, Aniki is pro. Besides no real competent hero is a one trick pony."

Eraser Head gave a cough probably to cover up a laugh saying "Maybe I need to check my family history and ensure you and your brother aren't related to me. Because you just took the words out of my mouth. Thirteen take care of the students!"

Now as Eraser Head sprung into action, Komachi didn't want to admit it, but he was rather cool. While the villains tried to shoot at him he cancelled out their quirks. Since it didn't appear to work on the mutant types Eraser Head closed the gap between him and the first mutant type before delivering a rather brutal to the face.

Then they recalled they were supposed to evacuate and only Midoriya stayed back looking in awe saying "Wow he can hold his own even when outnumbered!"

Iida is the one to snap the wayward green wearing hero in training back to his senses saying "This is no time for analysis, let's evacuate like we were told!"

But it would seem like that plan is not going to happen because the gas man now appeared up before them in an instant. Komachi didn't know how he did that just that he did. In fact, she did not listen to what he said and instead paid attention to the metal plates around said gas figure's neck.

Surmising that this must be some sort of anchor for the gas man, Komachi called out "Attack the metal plates, there his obvious weak spot!"

The sudden stop to the villain's explanation as to why he was here confirmed what Komachi had spotted was true. Wasting no time Kirishima and Bakugo launch their attacks at said weak spot.

The moment before their attacks landed Komachi thought she saw a business suit being worn under all of that fog. Now as the attacks of her two classmates connected Komachi was unsure if they did any damage due to the noise of Bakugo's explosion drowning out everything else.

Quite pleased with himself Bakugo calmly boasted "Not if we end you first and don't tell me what to do Komachi."

While Kirishima, on the other hand, looked a little unsure saying "I'm not sure my blow connected with the metal part?"

Indeed as the smoke cleared away the gas man revealed that he was unarmed mostly and complimented them saying "That was close, students you may be, but you are the best of the best."

Komachi looked on frustrated at what just happened as she and Thirteen both felt the intent of the gas man. The teacher called out "No get back both of you!"

Now forming a hurricane the gas man said "BEGONE WRITHE IN TORMENT UNTIL YOU BREATH YOUR LAST."

While most stood their dumbfounded only Todoroki and Komachi moved in an attempt to escape the gas hurricane. But it would seem that the gas man was not to be underestimated either, he was not going to let any of them escape!

Yet somehow Komachi was able to launch herself down to where Eraser Head was. She did a ten point landing on top of a villain's head face planting him into the ground. A mutant type villain approached her taunting Komachi by saying "Hey what's with the bad Storm Trooper knock off costume little girl? What didn't your parents love you enough to OOOFFFF!"

The said villain was interrupted by a solid kick to his nuts which caused him to keel over and fall flat on his face. Smiling sweetly Komachi asked "Any other comments on my parents?"

Considering that the sound of a bursting balloon was just heard with her kick caused most male thugs to take a step back. Then Komachi added "This Clone Trooper Phase II armour you filthy casuals!"

Now as most villains took a step back from her she looked to Eraser Head and asked "Hey Aniki, can I didn't use my Quirk, can I use it now?"

Eraser Head who was busy fighting his own battles simply replied: "This is not the time to joke."

A rather scary smile now crossed her face as she charged up her energy into her limbs and burst into action. Charging up her power in her fit and in her hands she jumped forward expelling the energy from her legs to boost her speed and projecting. Her arms extended like Superman in fits she sped off towards her foe yelling "FLYING THUNDER GOD!"

Which was technically a description of the move she used and what she really fast sounded more like "Aybabayay!"

Slamming into her target before who was electrified by the shock was sent flying by her impact. She smiled now grounding herself perfectly. She had downed a villain with little to no effort and another one who tried to engage her yelled: "THIS IS NOT NARUTO!"

Komachi for her part just smiled as she now as she charged up her punch and then dodge the incoming blow and smashed her fist into the villain's face. It was akin to being hit by a truck and tasered at the same time. Still smiling she affirmed that the villain's remark saying "You're right this isn't Naruto, this is Mortal Kombat USJ Edition!"

A blue-haired villain with hands covering his arms and face. And if Komachi's unfair assumption was true, probably had a hand holding his ball sack and something else. No doubt one hand was up something else, either way, the Villain cried out "HACKS HACKS RAIDEN ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! DISABLE YOUR CHEAT CODE THIS INSTANT"

Throwing a villain at hand wearing freak, Komachi cried out "I came here to consult the Elder Gods and beat the out of any villain in this building. And guess what I've already consulted the Elder Gods!"

While Eraser Head would have liked to tell her to retreat given what occurred just before that was no longer an option.

For now, they would just have to fight their way out, but one thing was clear to Aizawa.

Assuming they could make it out of this, he'd have to talk with her brother about rather sinister streak she has in her.

Though given her personal history and her parents being killed by a villain, he shouldn't have been too surprised.

The Blue haired villain seemed to get annoyed and now said "Very well I'll use my own hacks. Nomu, kill that Optimus Prime Storm Trooper Raiden!"

The big brain dude now sped off towards Komachi and she suddenly didn't feel so confident in her abilities and training!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the Chapter Please Read and Review oh and here's an Omake for you btw**

* * *

 **Omake**

The Blue haired hand wearing villain called out "HACK HACKS, RAIDEN'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

There was a flash of lightning that broke through the roof and slammed into the ground. A man emerged wearing dark robes, golden and Aqua armor with a red sash around his waste and equally red glowing eyes which looked sinister under the shadow of the straw hat. Speaking in a commanding and almost otherworldly voice the man said "I am Raiden and I am here seeking allies to defeat the enemies of Earthrealm."

Upon hearing the word Raiden the Nomu changed direction and went to attack the Thunder God, but was sent flying by a powerful blast of Lighting. Blinking the blue haired villain informed Raiden "He's got Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration, you can't beat him like that."

Unfazed Raiden took a step forward towards the hand wearing villain and challenged him saying "He may, but do you?"

At that point Tomura Shigaraki knew he fucked up and fucked up big time as he was suddenly blasted with red lightning. Then turning his attention back to the other Villains "Do any of you wish to fill his shoes?"


End file.
